Sauve moi
by minata-nya
Summary: Ichigo a perdu tout ses pouvoirs après avoir vaincu Aizen, c'est bien connu. Mais après? Et puis y en a qui veulent leur revanche, même s'ils doivent se faire tripoter pour ça! Sauf que c'est pas une main baladeuse qui pourra rendre son reiatsu à Ichigo..
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**Sauve moi

**Chapitre :**1

**G****enre :**M

**Couples :**Grimmjow Jaggerjack / Ichigo Kurosaki

**Disclamer :**Les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach_ dont s'inspire cette fiction sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo

**Autres :** Attention, risque de spoil, donc si vous ne connaissez pas la « fin » du manga _Bleach_( c'est à dire le combat face à Aizen et tout le tralala), vous risquez d'être surpris.

Autre chose, c'est sûrement complétement con mais en écrivant cette fiction (c'est à dire il y a même pas cinq minutes), j'écoutais en boucle _Teeth_ de Lady Gaga (nan, j'suis pas une grande fan de Lady Gaga mais vous m'ôterez pas de l'esprit qu'en live, elle a une voix qui déchire!). Donc si ça vous intéresse d'écouter de la musique en lisant ce chapitre, ben je vous conseille cette musique, bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle aille un grand rapport avec la fic! x)

* * *

><p><em>Karakura, 2h00 <em>

Le ciel de la ville de Karakura était chargé de lourds nuages, chargés de pluie et d'éclairs, sombres et menaçants. On suffoquait sous le temps lourd de cette nuit, les rues étaient désertes tandis que quelques gouttes commençaient à s'écraser sur le bitume. Un éclair déchira le ciel et un terrible grondement semblant sortir des entrailles de l'atmosphère retentit, signalant le commencement d'une symphonie des enfers, crainte des êtres vivants. Une odeur de bitume humide et d'électricité s'éleva dans les airs, rendant l'air étouffant.

Cependant, dans la demeure de la famille Kurosaki, tous étaient bien loin de cette agitation, perdus dans le monde chimérique des rêves. L'aîné de la famille, Ichigo, rêvait à ce qu'il avait perdu : ses pouvoirs, ses amis, ses combats, son hollow…tout. Tout ce qui avait fait sa vie l'année dernières était parti en cendres. Il revoyait chacun de ses combats, d'abord contre ceux qui seraient ses amis, puis contre les hollows, les arrancars, Aizen… Tout ce sang qu'il avait versé et perdu, tout ces coups d'épées échangés, toute cette adrénaline, cette peur qui lui nouait les entrailles et le poussait à dépasser ses limites… Tout cela, il l'avait sacrifié sans hésitation, parce qu'il était celui qui protégeait, celui qui sauvait. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, il avait juste suivit son instinct, comme la plupart du temps. Maintenant, il était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être : un adolescent de 17 ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Pas de fantômes, pas de hollows, rien que le train-train quotidien des cours, des devoirs. Maintenant, il était heureux. Il s'en persuadait tout du moins. Pourtant, chaque nuit, sa vie de shinigami revenait le hanter, comme la sensation intolérable de ne plus avoir de force, de ne plus être capable de protéger. Mais il faisait avec, et souriait toute la journée à sa famille, à ses amis. Il devait oublier, tout oublier. Et là, il pourrait être vraiment heureux.

Ichigo était plongé cette nuit là dans le souvenir de son combat face à Aizen. Son dernier combat. Il ressentait encore la douleur de ses coups, de son combat intérieur contre son hollow et Zangetsu pour apprendre le Mugetsu, la solitude du sabre d'Aizen, la force résignée qui avait parcourue ses veines lors de sa dernière attaque… Il gémissait dans son sommeil, se tournait et retournait dans son lit, le visage soucieux, transpirant malgré la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il ne sentit pas le bouleversement qui se déroulait dehors, dans le ciel, au beau milieu de l'orage.

Le ciel venait de se déchirer littéralement, un gouffre béant figé au milieu du tumulte du vent et de la pluie, du ballet des nuages et des éclairs. Une forme humanoïde se découpa devant ce gouffre, s'approchant silencieusement et de plus en plus de la ville, marchant nonchalamment en l'air, les mains négligemment enfoncées dans les poches de son hakama. Bientôt, on pouvait clairement distinguer son apparence masculine, vêtue d'une veste ouverte et d'un hakama blancs. Un bout de mâchoire* féline aux crocs menaçants semblait collé à sa joue droite, couvrant la partie inférieure de son visage du coin de ses lèvres à son oreille droite. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu étonnant, électrique, tirant sur le turquoise, tout comme ses yeux perçants, rappelant étrangement ceux d'un félin. Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant chercher quelque chose puis sourit d'un air carnassier. A une centaine de mètres de lui, une fenêtre ouverte ne semblait attendre que lui. Il s'y engouffra malgré sa taille imposante et atterrit exactement là où il le voulait : dans la chambre de son ennemi, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir affronter à nouveau. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps, ses blessures avaient mis du temps à guérir et cicatriser. Mais maintenant, il était aussi voire plus puissant que lors de son dernier combat où il s'était fait lamentablement écrasé par le shinigami qui dormait à présent dans son lit d'un sommeil agité. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que celui-ci de se soit pas déjà réveillé. Il était à moins de deux mètres de lui et, même s'il avait camouflé son reiatsu, le shinigami aurait du le sentir et se réveiller. Seulement, il dormait et ne semblait même pas avoir sentit que quelqu'un d'autre était dans sa chambre. L'intrus se renfrogna : il voulait un combat maintenant, il voulait prendre sa revanche ! Il décida donc de le réveiller de lui –même. Il l'appela par son nom dans un premier temps, mais n'eut pour seule réaction que le son de la respiration régulière du shinigami. Agacé, il commença à le secouer en donnant un léger coup sur son épaule mais une fois encore, aucune réponse. N'étant pas patient de nature, le nouvel arrivant le secoua à deux mains par les épaules. Cette fois, il fut satisfait de voir que sa méthode avait fonctionnée : l'adolescent dans le lit se réveilla en sursaut, laissant échappé un cri.

Il regarda partout, alors que celui qui l'avait réveillé était face à lui, mais sembla ne rien voir et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il se leva, ignorant totalement l'autre homme présent dans la pièce pour fermer la fenêtre et aller se recoucher. Soudain il sentit sur son bras une main, l'enserrant à lui faire mal et le faire pivoter vers… rien. Il ne voyait absolument rien, n'entendait rien à part l'orage dehors et pourtant, quelque chose était bien accroché à son bras. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Si ça se trouvait, il y avait un shinigami ou un hollow face à lui. En fait, c'était la seule solution logique. Il ne pouvait ni les voir, ni les entendre, et encore moins sentir leur réiatsu. Il prit peur : un de ses amis ne l'aurait pas agrippé comme ça, à lui en faire mal. Ca ne pouvait qu'être un hollow mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Il était sans défenses, mais ce qui le tenait ne semblait pas vouloir l'attirer quelque part, ni lui trancher le bras. C'était juste là, se resserrant par intermittence. Ichigo était totalement perdu. Qui était en face de lui ? Hésitant, il tendit une main devant lui, les doigts écartés, à la recherche d'une surface dure. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il se traitait mentalement de fou. Ce qui était en face pouvait très bien être un hollow suffisamment sadique pour faire en sorte que ses proies se jettent dans sa bouche. Soudain, il se figea. Sa main était en l'air, suspendue dans le vide mais lui sentait une autre peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Et elle bougeait, se soulevant régulièrement, selon une respiration comprit-il. Ce ne pouvait être un hollow, ils n'avaient pas une forme humaine. Il en fut soulagé quand soudain, il se souvint que _certains_ hollows pouvait avoir une apparence humaine. Les arrancars. Son pouls s'emballa alors que la peur s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau. Ca ne pouvait être ça ! Il était face à un arrancar, et n'avait aucun moyen de le combattre ou de se sauver. Il était mort, tout simplement. Il se recula précipitamment, tirant sur son bras pour le dégager de l'étreinte qui l'enserrait toujours. Celle-ci ne faiblit pas, au contraire. Effrayé, Ichigo tirait toujours plus fort. Autrefois, il l'aurait affronté, même s'il se savait cent fois plus faible que lui mais là, il n'avait même pas un zanpakûto à proximité, rien. Il était aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. Il murmura un « Lâche-moi », tirant toujours sur son bras, l'angoisse commençant à embrumer son cerveau et à faire trembler ses jambes. La poigne qui le tenait se relâcha d'un coup et, surpris, il tomba à terre. Il ne se releva pas, essayant de contenir ses tremblements. Il se détestait d'avoir aussi peur et détestait l'arrancar en face de lui de le faire se sentir si faible, si misérable.

-Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? souffla Ichigo, le regard au sol, les épaules basses, comme épuisé.

-J'suis pas venu pour te tuer j'te dis ! T'es bouché où quoi ? s'énerva l'arrancar, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Le shinigami ne semblait pas l'entendre, ni le voir. D'ailleurs, il ne sentait pratiquement aucun reiatsu émaner de l'adolescent, ce qui était franchement étonnant. Mais le pire était peut-être de le voir aussi craintif, aussi peureux. Dans ses souvenirs, Ichigo Kurosaki le défiait continuellement du regard, le regardait même avec pitié par moment mais jamais, jamais il ne l'avait vu détourner les yeux et trembler face à un ennemi. Il se demanda même si la personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Pourtant, il avait toujours la même enveloppe corporelle : cheveux roux flamboyant, bien qu'avec la nuit et les éclairs ils paraissaient plus foncés qu'ils n'étaient en réalité, yeux marron liquide, musclé mais fin, faisant une tête de moins que lui. En le voyant tirer de toutes ses forces – il en avait vraiment aussi peu ? – sur son bras pour se dégager, la peur clairement ancrée dans ses traits, l'arrancar s'était demandé ce qu'il se passait et s'était agacé. Il lui avait parlé, lui avait hurlé dessus mais il ne faisait que tirer en vain sur son bras, s'écartant le plus possible de lui comme un animal craintif. Il fut tellement choqué de l'entendre lui demander de le lâcher avec cette voix si suppliante qu'il s'était figé, libérant enfin le bras d'Ichigo qui s'était écroulé et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il était écroulé sur le sol, ses bras recroquevillé contre lui, le corps secoué de tremblements. Un instant, le hollow voulut juste partir, abandonner cet Ichigo qui n'était plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il avait combattu. Il allait rouvrir la fenêtre quand l'adolescent avait ouvert la bouche, sa voix résonnant étrangement dans la pièce. Il s'était retourné et s'était mis accroupi devant lui pour lui répondre qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il ne voulait que le combattre et même si la mort de l'un était forcément la conclusion de ce combat, le tuer maintenant ne l'intéressait pas. D'ailleurs, le combat en lui-même semblait inenvisageable : Ichigo était beaucoup trop faible. Le seul moyen pour l'arrancar d'avoir son combat serait de rendre sa puissance au shinigami. Mais comment faire ? Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux différentes options qui se présentaient face à lui, Ichigo s'était repris. Ses tremblements avaient cessés et son cerveau recommençait à fonctionner normalement. Il souffla un bon coup et essaya d'appréhender la situation objectivement. Il y avait à priori un arrancar dans sa chambre. La fenêtre et la porte étaient restée closes depuis qu'il était éveillé donc il était toujours là. Il ne pouvait ni le voir, ni le sentir, ni l'entendre. Mais il pouvait le toucher. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas fait signe de vouloir le tuer, ni le brutaliser. Le problème résidait dans l'identité de l'arrancar. Est-ce qu'il le connaissait ? Ichigo savait que ce ne pouvait être Aizen, Tousen ou Ichimaru, pour la bonne raison que les deux premiers étaient morts et l'autre réhabilité chez les shinigamis. La plupart des arrancars étaient morts. Il ne voyait pas vraiment qui cela pourrait être… Le seul moyen était de le deviner au toucher, en cherchant le morceau de masque par exemple. Il connaissait le masque de chaque arrancar, avec lui, il pourrait facilement identifier celui qui était dans sa chambre. Après, ne risquait-il pas de provoquer sa mort à chercher le contact avec un hollow surpuissant ? Se disant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, Ichigo se releva, cherchant du regard un quelconque indice pour situer précisément son ennemi. Ne trouvant absolument rien, il décida de prendre la parole. Si lui n'entendait rien, ce ne devait pas être le cas de l'autre.

-Hé, celui ou celle qui est là, commença-t-il, la voix encore un hésitante, qui es-tu ? Je te connais ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais il sentit un léger courant d'air près de sa joue. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il ferma les yeux, s'enjoignant de réfréner la peur qui revenait au galop en lui. L'arrancar était très proche, vraiment proche. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et il devrait le toucher.

-Tu…Tu me laisserais te toucher ? Demanda Ichigo.

La respiration contre sa joue disparut et, réalisant que l'arrancar devait être en train de partir, il se dépêcha de justifier sa demande.

-Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je veux juste savoir qui tu es mais je ne peux que te toucher. Je pourrais peut-être te reconnaître si tu me laisses toucher ton visage… S'il te plait, souffla-t-il.

L'arrancar se stoppa une nouvelle fois alors qu'il allait ouvrir la fenêtre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mitigé face à la demande de l'ex-shinigami. Quand il lui avait demandé de le laisser le toucher, il avait tout de suite décidé de partir. Il n'avait rien à faire dans la chambre d'un adolescent en manque incapable de voir le moindre fantôme et de lui donner le combat qu'il voulait. Maintenant qu'Ichigo lui avait expliqué ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il était partagé. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il sache qu'il était en vie ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui rendre ses pouvoirs et son combat semblait plus que compromis. Peut-être devrait-il laisser tomber, retourner à Las Noches et continuer à s'ennuyer… Mais justement, il était parti de là parce qu'il s'y ennuyait trop et qu'il s'était rappelé qu'Ichigo lui avait promis autant de combats qu'il voudrait. Et il adorait les combats. Même si maintenant, s'était foutu, il était curieux de voir la tête que ferait l'ex-shinigami en le reconnaissant.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de l'adolescent, toujours planté au milieu de sa chambre, le regard circulant un peu partout dans la pièce, sûrement à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer où il était. Il était maintenant juste devant lui, une quinzaine de centimètres les séparant. Il lui prit les poignets, attirant automatiquement les yeux d'Ichigo sur lui, et les posa sur ses épaules. Il lui laissait la surprise de reconnaître son masque. Un rictus aux lèvres, il guettait la moindre expression sur le visage de l'adolescent. Ses mains ne bougèrent pas dans un premier temps, alors qu'Ichigo semblait lutter contre la peur. Cela amusa beaucoup l'arrancar, qui se rappela le premier combat qu'ils avaient échangé. Les mains se mirent doucement en mouvement, remontant le long du cou, passant derrière la nuque pour se perdre dans les cheveux bleus de l'arrancar qui pour une fois patientait, immobile, laissant faire Ichigo. Il observait son air concentré et interrogateur, retrouvant l'expression qu'il prenait lorsqu'il combattait en protégeant quelqu'un. Ca l'avait toujours énervé, il avait alors l'impression qu'il n'était pas totalement dans le combat. Les mains continuaient leur exploration, essayant de rendre compte de la longueur des cheveux, de leur coupe à leur propriétaire. Elles eurent un léger arrêt quand le bout des doigts rentra en contact avec la peau puis elles reprirent leur découverte, plus précautionneusement encore qu'avant. Elles passèrent sur le front, constatant l'absence de rides et de frange, puis sur les tempes et les yeux. L'arrancar ferma par réflexe les paupières en sentant un doigt s'aventurer vers ses pupilles. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'une main vint toucher son nez et c'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il sentit une première phalange frôler son masque. Il entendit la respiration d'Ichigo se couper et ouvrit les yeux, satisfait de voir l'expression ahurie peinte sur son visage. Il avait deviné.

Ichigo était pétrifié, figé. Il savait qui était en face lui. Il le revoyait très bien, lors de leurs combats, sous sa forme libérée il revoyait parfaitement son sourire psychopathe, ses yeux bleus perçants, sa chevelure si particulière… Entre tous, il s'attendait le moins à lui. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il le croyait mort ! Ichigo allait retirer ses mains du visage de l'arrancar quand une main emprisonna une nouvelle fois le poignet de sa main la plus proche de son masque. Il la posa directement sur le masque. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, sentant clairement sous sa paume les dents effilées de la mâchoire en… os ? La matière qu'il avait sous les doigts était douce et satinée. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de rugueux, peut-être tranchant, mais pas à ce velouté sous ses doigts. Inconsciemment, il s'approcha, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de l'arrancar. Sa main libre se posa sur le torse face à lui, devinant sous ses doigts un pectoraux, son autre main cajolant le masque sous ses doigts. Il passait et repassait ses doigts dessus, fasciné par sa texture.

De son côté, le propriétaire du masque ne souriait plus. Il ne pensait pas que l'adolescent aimerait son masque. Il voulait juste qu'il prenne pleinement conscience de qui il était et qu'il ait peur. Mais une fois encore, Ichigo l'avait pris de court en se rapprochant et approfondissant le contact. La sensation de sa main sur son masque était… étrange. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché à cet endroit, il aurait juste tué celui qui l'aurait fait. Sauf que là, il n'avait pas du tout envie de tuer l'ex-shinigami, au contraire. La sensation était étrange, mais pas désagréable. En fait, plus ça allait et plus c'était agréable. Ca le… réchauffait. Il grogna, peu amène face à cette idée. Pourtant, c'était ça, cette main qui câlinait son masque lui donnait chaud, tout comme le pouce de son autre main qui traçait de petits ronds sur sa peau et son odeur, toute proche. Il _était_ tout proche, il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu pour pouvoir nicher son nez dans son cou et respirer son odeur. Il était d'ailleurs sûr que cela devait être ensorcelant, rien qu'à la distance où il était, son odeur lui emplissait voluptueusement les sens. Son instinct lui criait à la fois de repousser l'adolescent, de lui balancer un bon coup de poings et de partir, et de se rapprocher, de mordre à pleines dents la peau tendre du cou qu'il aurait sous ses crocs, de le marquer. Il aimait cette odeur et la voulait, il voulait la marquer comme lui appartenant. Pour la première fois de sa vie de hollow, il fut partagé entre les deux voix que lui proposait son instinct. Ce fut Ichigo qui décida pour lui, en se rapprochant un peu plus et en soufflant son prénom d'une voix qui sonna comme un glas pour l'arrancar.

Ses bras attrapèrent la taille de l'adolescent et la collèrent contre lui tandis qu'Ichigo poussait un glapissement de surprise. Sans tarder, il plongeant sa tête dans le cou offert et huma à fond l'odeur des cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Avant qu'Ichigo puisse protester, il planta ses dents dans la peau juste sous sa bouche, sans aucune douceur. L'ex-shinigami eut un cri de douleur et chercha à se débattre, mais il ne pouvait rien contre l'étreinte de l'arrancar. Il était plus grand, plus musclé et beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il lui cria d'arrêter, de le laisser mais l'autre faisait la sourde oreille, léchant maintenant le sang qui s'échappait de la morsure. Les mains crispées sur la veste de l'arrancar, Ichigo attendit, impuissant, qu'il ait fini de laper son sang. Il pensait qu'il le relâcherait après mais il n'en fut rien : Il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et posé sur son lit. Les yeux emplis de frayeur, il fixait l'endroit où devait se tenir la tête de l'arrancar. Il n'allait pas… Non ! Il se débattit de plus belle, criant tout ce qu'il pouvait contre l'arrancar. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris. Le corps au-dessus de lui bougea pour les mettre tous les deux sous les couvertures et le basculer au-dessus de l'arrancar. Il écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien ! Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ichigo nii-san, tu vas bien ? demanda une petite voix ensommeillée.

* * *

><p>Je sais que c'est un peu court pour un premier chapitre mais avant d'aller plus en avant, ben j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^' C'est la première fiction que je finalise sur Bleach donc... Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici un deuxième chapitre! :) pour le coup, j'ai essayé de donner un ton un petit peu plus léger par moment à ce capitre, vu que le premier était un petit peu grave à mon goût pour ce que la fic va devenir (normalement) x)

**Dixy01: **merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que mon profil et la fic te plaisent! x) J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

/!\ on en est pas au lemon mais dans ce chapitre il y aura... comment dire... une petite mise en bouche! xD Donc pour ceux qui sont un peu sensibles ou ont un problème avec le citron, je leur déconseille de lire ce chapitre, et je leur demande très aimablement pourquoi il sont là, sachant que j'ai mis un p****n de rating **M** à sa fiction. Voilàà! :D

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><em>-Ichigo nii-chan, tu vas bien? demanda une petite voix ensommeillée.<em>

La respiration d'Ichigo se stoppa alors que l'arrancar venait juste d'enlever sa main de sa bouche. Qu'est ce que Yuzu venait faire dans sa chambre ? Il sentait le corps du hollow juste sous le sien sa respiration était saccadée et il devinait sans peine qu'il était en train de le foudroyer du regard pour qu'il ne dise rien. Et il dirait quoi ? Qu'un de ses pires ennemis était dans son lit alors qu'il avait hurlé comme un crétin en plein de milieu de la nuit parce qu'un sauvage l'avait mordu ? Même son père n'y croirait pas ! Soufflant un bon coup, Ichigo tourna légèrement la tête vers sa petite sœur, inquiète et se frottant l'œil de son petit poing, en lui souriant.

-Yuzu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui répondit-il d'une voix faussement ensommeillée. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Yuzu regarda attentivement son grand frère, lui trouvant un air étrange. Mais il était tard, et elle ne devait pas bien voir dans ce noir. Après tout, c'était sûrement l'orage qui l'avait réveillé. Elle aura pris le grondement du tonnerre pour des cris, voilà tout.

-Non, tout va bien. J'ai juste cru que tu te disputais avec quelqu'un, mais c'était sûrement l'orage. Bonne nuit nii-san.

-Dors bien Yuzu, lui répondit Ichigo, un sourire qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur vrai sur les lèvres.

Yuzu sortit et après quelques secondes, il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer. Il souffla et s'écroula sur l'arrancar qu'il avait momentanément oublié. Il était fatigué, et voulait juste dormir. Un mouvement sous lui le ramena à la réalité.

-Grimmjow, je peux pas t'entendre mais toi si alors s'il te plait, reviens chercher ou faire ce que tu veux quand le soleil sera levé mais pas maintenant, déclara-t-il en étouffant un bâillement, partagé entre l'irritation et la peur.

Il n'avait encore jamais parlé comme cela à Grimmjow et il redoutait sa réaction, mais là, il était vraiment trop fatigué pour réfléchir et se remettre en colère. Heureusement pour lui, l'arrancar sembla comprendre puisqu'il lâcha les poignets d'Ichigo et commença à bouger. L'adolescent allait souffler un merci quand il réalisa qu'en fait, l'arrancar s'était juste poussé de façon à coller son torse à son dos. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, affirmant sa prise sur son ventre. L'autre lui servait d'oreiller. Ichigo allait protester quand il se rappela que ses sœurs pourraient l'entendre, voire son père et que là, il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir. Il laissa tomber, râla pour la forme et essaya d'arranger le bras de Grimmjow pour se faire un oreiller potable. Il crut sentir un rire contre sa nuque, de petites respirations saccadées s'échouant sur sa peau. Il frissonna, et se sentit attiré plus près encore de l'arrancar. Quelque chose chatouilla son cou et il comprit que c'était son nez. Quelque part, Grimmjow lui rappelait un chat en se comportant comme ça. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait et essayé de faire il n'y avait pas dix minutes. Il bailla une dernière fois et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Grimmjow quant à lui observait l'ex-shinigami endormit, partagé entre l'étonnement et l'agacement. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il l'avait parqué, il était à lui maintenant. Et réciproquement. Ils n'étaient pas liés physiquement – ça ne saurait tarder vu les belles rougeurs que l'adolescent avait montré sans s'en rendre compte - mais pour lui, s'était tout comme. Il n'avait mordu et bu le sang que d'une seule personne et s'il n'était plus à ses côtés, s'était bien parce qu'elle était morte. Pour la première fois, Grimmjow éprouva des remords d'avoir écouter son instinct. Maintenant, son sort était bouclé, tout comme celui d'Ichigo. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal certes, mais quand même, un roi était seul ! Il était le roi du Hueco Mondo puisque tous les autres étaient morts et lui seul le serait à présent. Lui, et seulement lui ! Qu'est ce que devenait Ichigo à présent ? Une reine ? A cette pensée, il sourit puis rigola franchement. Il voyait bien l'ex-shinigami dans une tenue féminine. Lors de ces quelques venues dans le monde des humains, il avait remarqué que les femmes assez jeunes portaient souvent des vêtements courts. Il imagina Ichigo dans certaines de ces tenues certaines le faisaient rire, d'autres l'excitaient au plus haut point. Il se fustigea mentalement : depuis quand ce shinigami le faisait bander ? Surtout dans son état. Il était si faible qu'une seule pression un peu trop forte lui briserait les os ! Alors qu'il ricanait à cette idée, le concerné se retourna, se trouvant face à lui et se pelotonna contre lui, cherchant de la chaleur. Ses bras passèrent autour de sa taille et le serrèrent contre son corps. Grimmjow se demanda s'il devait le repousser pour pouvoir un peu respirer ou le laisser là. Il soupira d'agacement. Depuis qu'il était là, il ne faisait que se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Lui, son truc, c'était foncer dans le tas, détruire ce qui gène et continuer son ascension vers le haut. Maintenant que son but était atteint, qu'est ce qui lui restait à faire ? Ben marquer son ennemi tiens ! Il avait que ça à faire !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la morsure qu'il avait faite un peu plus tôt à Ichigo. Une bouffée de possessivité l'envahit tandis qu'il posait à nouveau ses lèvres dessus. Il lécha à nouveau la blessure, la mordillant par moment, respirant avec délice l'odeur du roux. Celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil et s'agita un peu, cachant son visage dans le cou de l'arrancar. Grimmjow se stoppa. Il avait la nuque de l'adolescent juste sous les yeux, la peau tendre et veloutée éclairée par à-coups par les éclairs dehors. Il le cherchait en fait ? se dit Grimmjow en grognant de frustration. Il se collait à lui, lui mettait bien en évidence des endroits délicieux à mordre, mais se plaignait dès qu'il le touchait ! C'était pas lui qui avait demandé de le toucher, hein ! Bah non, môsieur Ichigo pouvait le tripoter mais pas lui. A la niche le Grimmjow ! Ce que l'ex-shinigami oubliait, c'était qu'un Grimmjow n'était jamais sage et obéissant. En fait, c'était de son devoir de le mordre et de faire tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas, ne serait ce que pour garder sa réputation ! Il écoutait toujours son instinct, et son instinct lui hurlait de mordre cette nuque délicieuse, de dévorer ce cou et de faire crier, de plaisir ou de douleur, sa nouvelle propriété. Il n'allait pas non plus se brimer, il servait déjà de nounours ! L'un de ses célèbres sourires carnassier naquit sur son visage alors que ses yeux fixaient avec envie la peau face à lui. Il souffla un « c'donnant donnant Ichigo » à l'oreille du concerné avant de suçoter goulûment la peau juste avant les petits cheveux de la nuque du roux. Une fois que la peau eut tourné au violet et qu'un beau suçon ornait cette peau qu'il trouvait décidemment à son goût, il se lécha les lèvres et planta une nouvelle fois ses dents dedans, un peu moins fort que la dernière fois cependant. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de devoir se cacher une nouvelle fois sous les draps pour cause de petite sœur aux oreilles trop sensibles !

Ichigo se réveilla et étouffa juste à temps le cri qui jaillissait de sa gorge.

-Grimmjow ! s'écria-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans être entendu par sa famille. Grimmjow, arrêtes ! Je-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une main recouvrant à nouveau sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, l'arrancar continuait son œuvre, se délectant du goût de sa proie. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cette saveur maintenant. Les questions qu'il se posait auparavant n'avaient plus aucune importance, seuls le sang, la peau, l'odeur d'Ichigo comptaient. Il s'enivrait de son odeur, se soulait de son sang. Il sentit soudainement une morsure dans sa main. Il quitta à regret la nuque du roux pour mieux l'observer. Celui-ci avait le rouge aux joues, les yeux embués de larmes, et les dents fermement ancrées dans sa main. Il le vit fermer les yeux et se mettre à mordiller plus gentiment sa paume, la léchant par moment. Un moment ahuri, Grimmjow ne réagit pas, puis fondit sur la nuque de l'adolescent, léchant avec ferveur la peau légèrement ensanglantée. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, avant qu'Ichigo ne se rapprocha un peu trop de l'arrancar et sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il piqua un fard et se tendit en se rendant compte qu'il était dans le même état. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il était sensé se débattre et protester, pas apprécier cette morsure, ni la rendre et se mettre à… mordiller et léchouiller une main invisible ! Et encore moins bander à cause de ça ! Une petite voix lui souffla que Grimmjow aimait bien a lui aussi et que l'arrancar était plus qu'excitant, alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser faire ? Ichigo hésitait, arrêtant ses mordillements, immobile, mais tenant toujours fermement la main de son plus ou moins agresseur contre sa bouche et ne s'éloignait pas de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et encore moins quoi dire. Ce fut Grimmjow qui agit pour lui en récupérant sa main pour poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche. S'attendant à tout sauf à cela, Ichigo s'apprêta à engueuler pour de bon l'arrancar mais la langue de celui-ci l'en empêcha. Ses récriminations se réduirent à un gémissement plus ou moins étouffé, sa langue étant trop occupée à danser avec sa consoeur. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé comme cela, et c'est pantelant qu'il cassa le baiser pour respire. Toute idée de contestation avait disparu de son esprit, ne laissant place qu'au désir et à une acceptation totale de la moindre proposition de l'arrancar invisible au-dessus de lui. Il gardait les yeux fermés il pouvait le voit, imaginer ses expressions, son sourire de psychopathe, son corps sur lui, contre lui, sa bouche suçotant sa nuque, puis ses lèvres, son torse musclé plaqué contre le sien… Il se sentait suffoquer sous les images et les sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Grimmjow avait tressaillit au contact de la cuisse du plus jeune contre son aine. Si mordre la peau d'Ichigo était délectable, sentir son entrejambe pressée et l'imaginer contre celle d'Ichigo était tout bonnement divin. Et horriblement tentant. Il fondit sur les lèvres offertes du plus jeunes, ne se souciant pas de ses éventuelles plaintes et l'entraînant dans un baiser plus brûlant encore que le précédent. C'était certainement le baiser le plus chaud qu'il n'avait jamais échangé avec quelqu'un et cela ne lui donnait qu'envie de plus. Il fit basculer Ichigo sous lui, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il avait les yeux fermés mais la simple expression de son visage suffisait à attiser le désir de l'arrancar. Sans prévenir, il descendit son bassin sur celui du plus jeune, étouffant leurs gémissements dans un baiser impérieux. C'était si bon, il commença à onduler, à se frotter contre le roux, savourant les gémissements de plaisirs qu'il laissait échapper à son oreille. Il enleva rapidement sa veste alors que les mains d'Ichigo couraient dans son dos, le griffant légèrement lorsque la friction était plus importante. Elles laissèrent des griffures sanguinolentes lorsque Grimmjow commença à mordre ses tétons, ayant soulevé son tee-shirt auparavant. Il n'avait pas pu résister, il savait Ichigo bien fait mais à la vue de son torse, il s'était sentit comme un chat affamé devant un bol de lait. Il avait juste dévoré. Et le bol de lait de semblait pas mécontent, ce qui rendait le tout plus facile et appréciable.

Ichigo se sentit venir petit à petit, torturé entre les morsures que Grimmjow infligeait à son torse, ses mains partout et les frottements sur son entrejambe. Il le gémit à l'oreille du bleuté, qui le mordit plus fort et passa l'une de ses mains dans le boxer de l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'arqua et cria sous la sensation fabuleuse de cette main l'entourant et le pompant à toute allure, pour finalement venir et éclabousser son ventre et la main de l'arrancar. Ichigo se laissa retomber contre le matelas, épuisé. Une main vint prendre la sienne pour la porter à ce qu'il devinait être l'entrejambe de Grimmjow. Comprenant la demande silencieuse, il la fit passer dans son hakama et commença à masturber l'arrancar, il sentit la tête de celui-ci se poser contre son front et, au souffle saccadé et rapide qui palayait son front, il devinait qu'il n'était pas loin de la délivrance, il accéléra la cadence, excité à nouveau par le visage qu'il imaginait de Grimmjow. Une main vint le prendre à nouveau et appliquer les mêmes mouvements que lui à sa propre verge. Rapidemment, une vague brûlante de plaisir se forma en lui, déferlant dans son aine et le faisant jouir et sentant le semence du bleuté recouvrir sa main.

Celui-ci s'écroula sur Ichigo, fatigué et savourant les restes de son orgasme. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir mordu la nuque du roux plus tôt. Il se releva pesamment et se laissa tomber à côté de l'ex-shinigami. Il se figea en voyant celui-ci lécher sa main, couverte encore de sa semence. Là, qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il ne le cherchait pas ! Avisant sa propre main sale également, il fixa la substance blanche d'un air curieux. Quel goût cela pouvait bien avoir ? Après tout, si la peau et le sang d'Ichigo avaient bon goût, pourquoi pas…ça ? Hésitant, il lapa un peu de la substance, puis, la jugeant à son goût, commença à nettoyer sa main, tout en fixant Ichigo qui en faisait de même. Grimmjow fronça soudainement les sourcils ce n'était pas excitant comme cela, Ichigo ne le voyait pas. Il retira brutalement la main d'Ichigo de sa bouche pour la nettoyer, tendant la sienne au roux. Il fut satisfait de voir celui-ci rougir, et s'appliqua à nettoyer parfaitement chaque doigts de la main du plus jeune. Une fois « nettoyés », tous deux s'endormirent, fatigués et repus.

Grimmjow fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin et en fut heureux. Il venait de se rendre compte que durant son sommeil, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se soit mis à… _ronronner_. Il s'en était aperçu à son réveil et s'était empressé d'arrêter cette saleté avant qu'Ichigo se réveille et ne s'en rende compte. Il aurait préféré mourir qu'avouer à l'adolescent qu'il _ronronnait_. Déjà qu'il avait laissé échapper un miaulement de satisfaction lorsque celui-ci s'était occupé de son entrejambe, heureusement que le roux ne l'avait pas entendu. Que serait devenu le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le roi, si tout le monde savait qu'il ronronnait lorsqu'il était content ? Et qu'il miaulait quand on le masturbait ? Plutôt crever ! Il arrêta là ses réflexions hautement intellectuelles en voyant qu'Ichigo allait bientôt émerger. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il se mit à lécher la première morsure qu'il lui avait infligé cette nuit tranquillement, lapant et mordillant doucement la plaie. Ichigo émit un geignement entre le grognement et le gémissement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Quelle heure il était ? Et c'était quoi ce truc humide dans son cou ? Et… Merde, à quoi il avait rêvé encore pour dégueulasser son pantalon comme ça ? Emergeant donc difficilement, le rouquin mit un certain temps à se rappeler des actions de cette nuit. Pendant ce temps là, Grimmjow continuait de grignoter sa morsure, considérant que ce genre de chose s'entretenait après tout, et que ce serait très drôle de le voir se justifier auprès de son entourage pour ces deux morsures. Il dût cependant arrêter, Ichigo ayant retrouvé la mémoire et commençant à le repousser. L'arrancar grogna, peu content de ce comportement matinal et décida qu'un baiser serait une bonne punition pour cet ado mal élevé. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre leur consoeurs, les obligeant à s'entrouvrir pour s'engouffrer avec délice dans la cavité chaude qu'était la bouche d'Ichigo. Celui-ci hésitait entre abdiquer s'indigner. Néanmoins, il enregistra comme information que le bleuté semblait assez câlin le matin. C'était toujours bon à savoir, surtout si le bleuté comptait squatter sa chambre. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi Grimmjow était venu le voir, et ce qu'il attendait de lui. Qu'est ce que l'espada voulait ? Pas le tuer, il en était sûr à présent, mais quoi ? Pas juste coucher avec lui quand même ?

Plus ses pensées évoluaient et plus sa bonne humeur s'en allait, ce que remarqua le bleuté. Il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas puis se rappela qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il pesta contre ce crétin d'Aizen qui lui avait fait perdre jusqu'à la faculté de voir et comprendre les fantômes et hollows, et chercha un moyen de se faire comprendre. La seule idée qui lui vint lui sembla affreusement mièvre et ridicule, si bien qu'il se refusa à le faire dans un premier temps. Puis, voyant l'air de plus en plus soucieux de l'adolescent, il s'y résigna. Hésitant, il s'approcha, sans qu'Ichigo ne réagisse, et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur son front. Il se dégagea aussitôt et tourna le dos au rouquin, pestant contre lui-même et la gêne qu'il ressentait. Il ne vit pas l'air abasourdi de l'adolescent, ni le léger rougissement sur ses joues.

Ichigo posa sa main sur le dos de Grimmjow, cherchant son bras puis sa main.

-J'aimerais te demandeir quelque chose Grimmjow, pour me dire oui, tu presses une fois ma main, pour non deux. Tu es d'accord ? proposa Ichigo.

Après une brève hésitation, Grimmjow pressa une fois la main d'Ichigo.

-Tu as guéri tout seul de tes blessures, depuis notre combat et Nnoitra ? commença-t-il.

Il sentit le dos de grimmjow se raidir à l'entente du nom de Nnoitra, puis une pression sur sa main.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour me tuer ? Grimmjow pressa deux fois sa main.

-Pour me combattre ? Une pression. Ichigo déglutit.

-Je ne peux pas me battre Grimmjow, je mourrais sous ta pression spirituelle… une pression.

-Et tu es resté ? Une pression.

-Tu veux autre chose de moi ? Une pression.

-Je peux rien faire sans mes pouvoirs, j'ai tout perdu. Je ne peux pas guérir. Deux pressions.

-T-Tu connais un moyen de me rendre mes pouvoirs ? Deux pressions.

-Tu as une idée alors ? Une pression.

-Vrai-

-Ichi, t'as pas fini de parler tout seul ? s'écria la deuxième petite sœur d'Ichigo, Karin, en ouvrant la porte.

-N'entre pas ! cria celui-ci, trop tard.

-Ichi, c'est qui celui-là ? demanda sa sœur, suspicieuse.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, une deuxième chapitre de bouclé! :) Je ne pense pas que ce sera une fiction très longue, peut-être encore 2 ou 3 chapitres mais pas plus je pense. J'espère que ça vous a plu et je suis ouverte à toute proposition, critique (utile et fondée, si c'est pour me dire "j'aime pas, c'est mal écrit" sans argurmentation, c'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer à tapoter sur votre clavier) ou autre. Je n'ai pas d'idée bien présice de la suite (juste la trame) donc si vous avez des idées, ce sera avec plaisir :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le troisième chapitre! :D Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers jours ^^'

Mais bon, voici la suit, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré le... changement de ton du début ^^' 'Fin, je vous laisse découvrir! ;)

Je tiens à remercier oOOOmerlette qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fin de chapitre! ;)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><em>-Ichi, c'est qui celui-là ? demanda sa sœur, suspicieuse.<em>

Ichigo se redressa prestement, balbutiant des mots incohérents. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait même pas prétendre que Grimmjow était un ami, un être humain, son masque, sa pression spirituelle et son trou dans l'estomac prouvaient le contraire. Désemparé, il se tourna vers là où il pensait que l'arrancar était, cherchant une solution. Il n'existait pas une sorte d' « éfface-mémoire » propres aux espadas ? Ou même n'importe quoi qui effaçait les souvenirs ? A la réflexion, Ichigo réalisa que lorsqu'un hollow voulait qu'un humain se taise, il le mangeait, tout simplement. Il fût soudain pris d'inquiétude. Il était persuadé que Grimmjow ne lui ferait pas de mal – il se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi il en était aussi sûr… - mais concernant sa sœur, il n'y avait aucune garantie que le bleuté ne lui fasse rien. Après tout, Karin pouvait voir les esprits, elle possédait une certain reiatsu qui, même faible, pouvait réveiller l'appétit de l'ex-sexta espada.

-Grimmjow… commença-t-il.

-C'est bon nii-san, il m'a expliqué. Fais attention à toi, le coupa sa sœur, l'air passablement grave, avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Pétrifié, Ichigo l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Qu'est ce que Grimmjow lui avait expliqué au juste ? Et pourquoi devait-il prendre soin de lui ? Qu'est ce que le bleuté avait inventé encore ? C'était à lui de protéger sa famille, sa sœur, et non l'inverse ! Pourquoi cet air grave sur le visage de Karin ? Grimmjow lui avait-il révélé sa nature d'arrancar ? Il n'avait sentit aucune pression spirituelle – comment aurait-il pu le faire ? – mais peut-être que Grimmjow lui avait montré un aperçu de sa puissance. Et si c'était le cas, que dirait son père, ex-shinigami ? Il le sentirait forcément !

Ichigo fixa la porte de sa chambre avec inquiétude, s'attendant à tout moment que celle-ci s'ouvre sur son père en tenue de shinigami, prêt à en découdre avec Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se battent, il ne voulait pas que l'un des deux soit blessé ! Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait protéger, c'était son rôle, et sa famille comme Grimmjow étaient peut-être en danger, et… Son esprit s'emballait, créant le pire scénario qu'il pouvait envisager. Il devait se lever pour retenir son père, parler à sa sœur, n'importe quoi ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il en était certain. Il commençait à sortir de son lit avec précipitation lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, tirée par une force invisible puis claquée bruyamment. Que… Pourquoi… Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Grimmjow était sorti ? Et sans un signe, un geste pour lui. Il était même sûr qu'il ne s'était pas retourné vers lui avant de claquer la porte. Il l'avait d'ailleurs claquée assez violemment pour laisser croire qu'il était en colère. Mais pourquoi ? A cause de lui ? A cause de sa sœur ? Qu'est ce qu'ils s'étaient dit bon sang ! Ichigo porta ses mains sur son crâne, une sourde douleur commençant à y pulser.

Il se sentait vide, mais empli d'inquiétude, de colère et de désespoir. Pourquoi Grimmjow l'avait-il quitté ? QU'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Il s'était lassé de lui ? En fait, il n'était venu que pour le voir complètement démuni, à sa merci ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça, se dit l'adolescent, crispant les paupières sous la douleur qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Il n'avait plus mal qu'à la tête, son cou le lançait, tout comme son coeur qui semblait se tordre dans sa poitrine.

Qu'est ce que lui avait fait Grimmjow ? C'était comme s'il l'avait rendu encore plus faible qu'avant ! Il se détestait déjà avant de sa faiblesse, maintenant, il se haïssait de s'inquiéter autant à cause de l'arrancar, il se haïssait pour son impuissance, son incompétence. Il était inutile, bon à jeter. Oui, il ne servait plus à rien, plus à personne. Il ne pouvait plus protéger pire que tout, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être sauvé, d'être protégé de tout. Il aurait tout donné pour n'avoir qu'un tout petit peu de réiatsu, suffisamment pour attirer un hollow, pour que quelqu'un s'intéresse à sa pauvre âme si misérable, si faible.

Il avait l'impression que des piques brûlants s'insinuaient lentement sous la peau de sa nuque, le faisant haleter de douleur, alors que le sang battait à ses tempes. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, à sa plus grande honte. Non ! Il ne se rabaisserait pas à pleurer, pas pour sa faiblesse, pas pour ce salaud d'arrancar ! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait plus neuf ans, il était grand maintenant, il n'avait plus d'excuse. Il le savait, il savait que son sacrifice serait grand mais il ne l'imaginait pas si insupportable. Il ne se supportait plus, lui, si faible chose, protégé par sa propre petite sœur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses jours, inondant sa peine, le rendant ivre de rage et de désespoir.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait bordel ! Il avait mal, si mal…

Il voulait mourir.

Son thorax devait être défoncé maintenant par les soubresauts et distorsions de son cœur, sa tête devait être sur le point d'exploser, et sa nuque devait être en flamme. Il bref hoquet de souffrance lui échappa, ses épaules secouées par de violents sanglots.

Il était misérable, tellement misérable. Il ne valait plus rien, il ne pouvait plus protéger. Il ne pouvait plus être. Il s'était sacrifié, il s'était arraché à lui-même pour vaincre Aizen et maintenant, les débris de son âme ne pouvaient plus continuer à faire semblant d'être un. Non, il n'en pouvait plus, il n'y avait que le néant, et il aurait donné tout ce qui lui restait et plus encore pour le rejoindre, pour se fondre dans ce noir pour toujours, et ne plus _ressentir_.

Il s'effondra au sol, à côté de son lit, sa poitrine se soulevant violemment alors qu'il cherchait de l'air. Il ne respirait plus ! Il n'y avait plus d'air ! Où était l'oxygène ? Pourquoi ses poumons étaient-ils vides ? Il plaqua sa main sur l'emplacement de son cœur, déchirant presque le tissu qui le séparait de sa peau brûlante, l'autre enserrant son cou. Affolés, ses yeux tournaient dans ses orbites, à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. Il voulut appeler au secours mais seul un faible geignement sortit de sa gorge nouée et sèche. Il roula sur le ventre, son corps tout entier était pris de soubresauts, incontrôlables.

Alors qu'il se sentait doucement mais sûrement partir, étouffant, il entendit vaguement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et des pas précipités se diriger vers lui. Les yeux grands ouverts, il mit du temps à reconnaître son père, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Son corps peina à décoder et à lui transmettre la sensation de sa nuque légèrement relevée, alors que son père le faisait rouler sur le dos. Il le vit prononcer des mots mais le son de ses halètements couvrait tout autre bruit. Il fronça les sourcils, sa gorge se resserrant un peu plus. Il toussa avec l'impression de décoller ses poumons à vifs, provoquant de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues déjà collantes et humides. Il se griffa la gorge, tentant de faire comprendre à son père qu'il étouffait, que rien ne rentrait dans sa gorge. De nouveaux soubresauts le prirent, le faisant tour à tour se recroqueviller et s'étirer le plus possible. Il paniquait, il ne maîtrisait plus rien ! Son père le regardait d'un air affolé tout en tentant de lui dire quelque chose. Il semblait même crier mais Ichigo n'entendait strictement rien ! Sa main se contracta sur son cœur, alors que le visage de Grimmjow envahissait son esprit. Ses larmes redoublèrent sans qu'il en ai conscience, et il tenta d'appeler l'arrancar, mût par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ses lèvres formaient son nom, et il forçait autant qu'il le pouvait sur sa gorge pour réussir à sortir un son. Isshin dût comprendre qu'il voulait dire quelque chose car il s'approcha de sa bouche. L'adolescent réunit le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour sortir ce mot, le dernier recours qu'il avait. Alors qu'il en avait prononcé la première syllabe, il se figea. Tout son corps se crispa, provoquant une sourde douleur en lui. Il crût que ses muscles allaient exploser sous la pression qu'il leur infligeait involontairement. Puis, aussi soudainement, il se détendit complètement. Épuisé, incapable de bouger, il se laissa glisser dans le néant.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow enrageait silencieusement. Il était dans un lit d'hôpital, Ichigo rentre ses bras, ses mains agrippées à sa veste, toujours endormi. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Grimmjow avait trouvé l'adolescent en pleine crise de panique, à la limite du malaise. Il s'était à peine approché de lui que celui-ci c'était évanoui. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, que le plus jeune avait paniqué parce qu'il était parti. Mais il connaissait assez Ichigo pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire une crise pareille juste parce qu'il était partit, même dans son état actuel. Il savait qu'il avait souffert, parce que cette sensation, il la connaissait bien. Il l'avait côtoyé un bon nombre de fois, frôlant la folie à plusieurs reprises.<p>

Tout était de sa faute, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il était en colère contre lui, contre Ichigo. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mordu le plus jeune, de l'avoir marqué, et à deux reprises, renforçant par là leur lien, comme s'il y en avait eu besoin ! Il en voulait à l'adolescent de l'avoir tenté, de ne pas l'avoir repoussé, de ne pas avoir eu assez peur de lui pour aller demander de l'aide à son père ou n'importe qui d'autre, de ne pas avoir crié à l'aide lorsque la douleur l'avait submergé. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant,à présent. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'éloigner trop loin et trop longtemps de son mordu, mais il n'avait marqué qu'un hollow avant Ichigo, et la séparation était bien moins douloureuse, surtout pour aussi peu de temps et de distance. Non, vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ichigo souffre autant de leur séparation… Etait-ce parce qu'il était humain, et lui hollow ? Ou bien parce qu'Ichigo était faible en ce moment ? Ou alors parce qu'il restait un shinigami, malgré sa quasi inexistante pression spirituelle ? Il ne savait vraiment pas… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus s'éloigner de son âme sœur. Il n'en était qu'à moitié content. Il était sauvage, indépendant ! Pas docile et aimant ! Il voulait Ichigo, à tel point qu'il en perdait la raison parfois, et imaginer une seconde qu'une autre personne, qu'elle soit humaine ou hollow, le touche, le remplissait d'une rage folle. Mais il aimait son indépendance, c'était dans sa nature. Il n'était pas fait pour la vie en société, ni pour être enfermé dans un couple… Même s'il était hors de question qu'Ichigo le quitte, qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

Grimmjow grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas devoir réfléchir et se torturer les méninges pour savoir quoi faire. Il détestait être aussi indécis.

Un mouvement de l'adolescent à côté de lui attira son attention. Celui-ci se collait à lui, son visage enfouit dans son torse. Grimmjow se décala, pensant que l'adolescent voulait plus de place mais il se buta aux barreaux du lit. Il maudit Isshin d'avoir autant insisté pour amener son fils à l'hôpital, avec lui par la même occasion, Ichigo étant accroché fermement à lui depuis qu'il s'était penché sur lui lorsqu'il était tombé évanoui. Rien que repenser à l'état dans lequel il l'avait vu le remplissait de colère et de culpabilité. Il s'était agenouillé près de lui, chuchotant son prénom, inquiet, sous les yeux inquisiteurs et surpris du paternel. Comme si Ichigo l'avait reconnu, il s'était roulé en boule contre lui, s'accrochant à sa veste de ses poings serrés. Rien n'avait pu le faire lâcher et Grimmjow s'était donc vu obligé de s'installer dans le même lit que l'adolescent endormi. Son père lui avait fait une batterie de tests pour voir s'il n'avait aucunes séquelles de cette crise de panique, puis avait foudroyé du regard le bleuté avant de les laisser. Depuis, Grimmjow réfléchissait en observant le plafond ou Ichigo.

Celui-ci se blottit encore plus contre lui, suivant son mouvement comme un aimant. L'arrancar en était à la fois agacé et amusé. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'adolescent, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Il ricana intérieurement en se disant que l'ex-shinigami avait exactement la bonne taille. Il se crispa néanmoins lorsque celui-ci s'agita encore, s'approchant du réveil. Grimmjow sentit la colère et la culpabilité qu'il refoulait depuis plus de quatre heures remonter à la surface, le faisant se tendre.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se réveilla doucement, il voulait encore dormir. I avait fait un mauvais rêve et la présence de Grimmjow le rassurait. Il ne voulait pas sortir de ce cocon chaud et protecteur, il y était trop bien. Il gémit de contentement en enfouissant un petit peu plus son nez dans les replis confortables de la veste du bleuté. Il entendit le grognement de celui-ci, ce qui le fit rire doucement. Soudain, il se sentit repoussé, tenu à distance par les bras puissants de l'arrancar. Il le dévisagea, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci fronçait les sourcils avec cet air hébété sur le visage. L'adolescent se figea à son tour. Il <em>voyait <em>son visage, il avait _entendu_ son grognement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Il…Il le voyait enfin. Enfin il pouvait contempler les traits réguliers de son visage, la couleur si particulière de ses cheveux, le turquoise de ses pupilles. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il se sentait au bord des larmes, son visage trahissant le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait horriblement niais mais… il avait tellement attendu ce moment ! Il avait tellement voulu entendre cette voix, il avait tellement désiré revoir ce corps !

-P-Parle encore, souffla-t-il, partagé entre la peur d'avoir rêvé et l'impatience de réentendre _cette_ voix.

-Tu m'entends ? demanda le bleuté, interdit.

-J-Je… Oui. Oui, je t'entends Grimmjow, enfin ! Confirma l'adolescent, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Il plongea sa tête dans le cou du plus âgé, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur. Il était aux anges. Il pouvait _sentir_ l'odeur si particulière de Grimmjow, celle qu'il avait cru détecter lors de leurs combats, un mélange épicé et sauvage, unique. Il se redressa, capturant entre ses mains le visage de l'arrancar, le dévorant des yeux, caressant avec avidité son masque. IL fut ravi de voir les joues du bleuté se colorer légèrement. Il rit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était un petit rire nerveux, cascadant par à-coups, alors qu'une larme dévalait la joue gauche d'Ichigo. Il l'essuya rapidement, mal-à-l'aise.

-Ichi ? Commença Grimmjow, perplexe devant ce débordement d'émotions.

-C'est rien, je crois que je suis juste… content. J'ai tellement attendu ça ! Rigola le plus jeune, un peu gêné. Mais comment tu as fait ?

-J'ai rien fait, on plutôt, j'ai rien fait directement, répondit le bleuté, peu amène à s'expliquer.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Ichigo, fronçant les sourcils.

-C't'à cause de ça, marmonna le bleuté en désignant les morsures sur le cou et la nuque de l'adolescent, encore bien visibles.

-Q-Quoi ? C'est parce que tu m'as mordu ?

-Ouais. C'est un truc qu'est qu'à moi, les autres l'avaient pas, expliqua sommairement Grimmjow.

-Tu veux dire les autres arrancars ? Et c'est quoi ce truc ? Un pouvoir particulier ? Essaya de deviner l'ex-shinigami, perplexe devant la mauvaise foi évidente que montrait l'autre.

-Ouais, qu'que chose dans c'goût là. C'est… ma marque, avoua le bleuté, détournant le regard.

Il se détesta de réagir comme cela mais il sentait qu'Ichigo n'allait que très moyennement apprécier d'avoir été marqué sans son approbation. A vrai dire, il se sentait à présent un petit peu honteux de son acte, ce qui l'agaçait souverainement.

-Ta marque ? Tu veux dire que ça signifie que je t'_appartiens_ ? S'étrangla Ichigo.

-Ouais, confirma Grimmjow, décidant de faire face et de jouer la provocation. T'es à moi maint'nant fraisy, affirma-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Ichigo le giffla de toutes ses forces, ce qui suffit pour faire faire un quart de tour à la tête du bleuté. Surpris, celui-ci ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, avant de mitrailler du regard l'adolescent. Il bloqua son poignet alors qu'il tentait de lui donner une deuxième gifle et le fit passer sous lui. La mâchoire contractée, il le fixait d'un regard noir, alors que le roux commençait à prendre peur. Grimmjow semblait réellement en colère, là.

-J'te signale, p'tite fraise, qu'c'est toi qui t'es mis à m'tripoter et à me planter ton cou juste sous mon nez, déclara durement le bleuté.

-Quoi ? Je voulais juste savoir qui tu étais, et tu étais d'accord, tu as toi-même poser mes mains sur tes épaules ! S'écria Ichigo, indigné des accusations de l'arrancar. C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus et m'as mordu, deux fois en plus ! T'aurais au moins pu me demander si j'étais d'accord avant !

-Et comment j'aurais fait ? T'étais si faible qu'tu pouvais même pas m'voir !

Ichigo se tût, blessé par la réflexion du bleuté. Il détourna le regard, fermant les yeux. Il détestait Grimmjow ! Là, maintenant, il le haïssait au plus haut point possible pour avoir renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Soudain, le corps du bleuté s'affaissa sur lui, la poigne qui retenait ses poignets disparaissant.

-J'veux pas qu'tu m'détestes Ichi, souffla Grimmjow, le visage caché dans le cou du plus jeune sous lui. J-J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait moi aussi avoua-t-il.

-Tu…Tu sais ce que je ressens ? murmurra le rouquin, mi-effrayé, mi-curieux.

-Ouais. Quand t'seras plus fort, ça s'ra pareil avec moi, expliqua Grimmjow. On est lié Ichi, jusqu'à la mort. Ca s'défait pas, y a qu'la mort qui peut.

Ichigo ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, se laissant le temps d'assimiler les informations que lui procurait le bleuté. Il s'efforça de ne pas paniqué, ni de s'énerver, se répétant que Grimmjow était dans la même situation que lui, et qu'il semblait perdu lui aussi.

-D-D'accord, acquiesça l'adolescent, sa voix tremblant légèrement. C'est à cause de… de cette « marque » que j'ai eu ce rêve ?

-Quel rêve ? S'étonna le bleuté. T'as vraiment fait ta p'tain de crise Ichi. C'parc'que j'étais un peu trop loin d'toi.

Ichigo blanchit. Si c'était ça lorsque Grimmjow s'éloignait un peu, qu'est ce que c'était lorsqu'il partait loin… Et s'il mourrait avant lui… Ichigo tressaillit.

-Ne part plus jamais ! Promets-le ! Exigea le plus jeune, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir encore plus mal que ce qu'il avait vécu. Tous les combats du monde n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit.

Il avait resserré inconsciemment sa prise sur les vêtements du bleuté, alors qu'il le défiait du regard. Grimmjow grogna intérieurement. C'était précisément le sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder. Promettre à Ichigo de ne jamais s'éloigner de lui revenait à se mettre une laisse autour du cou et la confier au rouquin. Chose que Grimmjow était très peu enclin à faire. Il observa de plus près l'adolescent. Il sentait qu'il était terrifié, derrière cet air de défi apparent, et les réminiscences de la douleur d'Ichigo trouvèrent un écho en lui, en ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque celui à qui il s'était lié était mort. Il comprenait. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la possessivité du plus jeune, il ressentait la même. Mais c'était différent. Ca l'était forcément ! Fort de cette idée, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à donner sa réponse à Ichigo et à en assumer les conséquences, lorsque le père de l'ex-shinigami entra dans la chambre, l'empêchant de continuer.

-Alors Ichigo, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Isshin à son fils, tout en jetant un regard glacial à l'arrancar auprès de lui.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Tadaa! :D Est ce que ça vous a plu? J'avoue qu'à la base, je voulais pas faire la suite comme ça, je voulais l'orienter de façon à faire une fic avec environ 4 ou 5 chapitres, pas plus. Mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, et j'ai pensé qu'il y avait peut-être de quoi développer un peu plus dans ce début :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! :)<p>

Je me prononce pas sur la mise en ligne de la suite, vu que y a des anniversaires qui se profilent, plus des concerts à aller voir donc, normalement la suite sera dans quelques jours (1 ou 2) mais ce n'est pas sûr.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, et à bientôt! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le quatrième chapitre, plus tôt que prévu m'enfin, je crois pas que c'est franchement gênant :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>-Alors Ichigo, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Isshin à son fils, tout en jetant un regard glacial à l'arrancar auprès de lui.<em>

Ichigo se releva d'un coup, faisant basculer Grimmjow sur le côté, son dos percutant une nouvelle fois les barreaux du lit. Il grogna mais ne protesta pas, conscient que le père d'Ichigo ne voyait pas d'un on œil sa présence auprès de son fils. Il se doutait bien qu'Isshin avait dû être un shinigami ou l'était encore, il puait le reiatsu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il s'étonnait même qu'Ichigo ne s'écroule pas sous le reiatsu libéré, vu la puissance libérée. Lui e craignait rien mais ça pouvait suffire pour faire s'évanouir l'adolescent. Pourtant, celui-ci semblait en pleine forme, rien ne laissait croire qu'il sentait la pression spirituelle de son père et qu'il en souffrait. Perplexe, Grimmjow s'approcha de l'adolescent, jusqu'à le toucher. Surpris, il se recula, puis revint à la charge. Oui, c'était ça. Isshin concentrait son reiatsu sur lui, mais pas une seule goutte ne touchait Ichigo. C'était comme s'il avait créé une bulle autour de lui et avait concentrer toute sa pression spirituelle dedans, tentant de l'intimider ou même de le blesser. Il jeta un regard surpris au médecin, malgré lui impressionné par ce contrôle total de sa pression spirituelle. Il ne croyait pas Isshin si puissant. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard dédaigneux, ce qui eut le don de mettre un peu plus en rogne l'arrancar.

Ichigo tressaillit. Il venait de sentir un pique de fureur le traverser. Pourtant, il n'e se sentait pas particulièrement en colère, au contraire. Il était content, malgré ce que Grimmjow venait de lui annoncer. Lui annoncer… et si c'était l'émotion du bleuté qui l'avait traversée ? Mais n'était-il pas sensé ne rien ressentir en provenance de Grimmjow, de par son état de faiblesse ? Intrigué, il se retourna vers son… son quoi d'ailleurs ? Son compagnon ? Il grimaça à cette idée. Grimmjow n'était pas un _compagnon_, il était… Il était Grimmjow. Il ne savait pas comment le définir autrement. Il se retourna donc vers lui, coupant la discussion avec son père sur son état de santé pour observer le bleuté. Sa mâchoire crispée et son regard tranchant le renseignèrent immédiatement. Apparemment, l'arrancar était en colère contre son père. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il ? Est ce que son père était en train de lui faire quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas ?

-Papa, arrêtes tout de suite, ordonna-t-il à son paternel, se retournant vers lui, de plus en plus en colère.

Il ne voulait pas que ces deux-là s'affrontent, et même si sa famille était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, il y avait Grimmjow maintenant, et il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal. Grimmjow était à lui, le toucher signifiait le toucher lui aussi.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent Isshin et Grimmjow en même temps, avant de se fusiller mutuellement des yeux.

-Arrêtes ce que tu fais à Grimmjow. Le blesser lui revient à me blesser moi. Arrêtes, répéta le plus jeune, sa pression spirituelle s'échappant par tous les pores de sa peau, dense et menaçante. Et toi Grimm, arrêtes d'être en colère, ça fait mal.

Ahuris, les deux concernés échangèrent un regard avant d'obéir, mal à l'aise autant l'un que l'autre. Ichigo pouvait être impressionnant lorsqu'il le voulait, et bien qu'étant le moins puissant de la pièce, il savait se faire obéir.

Isshin était impressionné par le regain soudain de puissance de son fils, mais tout autant soucieux. D'où venait justement ce retour de pression spirituelle ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop pour son fils ? Dans quel but et comment était arrivée ce pouvoir ?

De son côté, Grimmjow haletait. Ce qu'il avait deviné venait de se confirmer. Ichigo n'avait pas retrouvé sa pression spirituelle, il lui « empruntait » la sienne !

-Grimmjow, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent, le voyant peiner sous un effort invisible.

-Tu m'pompes mon énergie, voilà s'qui y a, râla le bleuté, agacé de se montrer faible.

-C-

-Comment ça ? Demanda Isshin, coupant la parole à son fils.

-Ichi a pas récupérer son reiatsu, il m'pique le mien pour m'voir, expliqua Grimmjow, sa respiration se calmant alors que son reiatsu s'apaisait de lui-même.

-Que…Quoi ? Mais c'est imposs- commença le médecin, avant d'être coupé à son tour par Ichigo.

-C'est la marque, réalisa celui-ci, blêmissant. C'est parce que je voulais tellement te voir….

-Ouais. Evite la colère, ça m'fatigue, grommela le bleuté, toujours conscient, lui, de la présence d'Isshin dans la pièce.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci les écoutait attentivement, enregistrant et décortiquant méticuleusement chaque information fournie. Il ne connaissait pas cette faculté de « marquer » des hollows, ni cette histoire de transfert de reiatsu.

-Attendez ! Commença-t-il, interrompant les excuses de son fils. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de marque ?

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à Grimmjow, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe de négation. Il était d'accord lui aussi, mieux valait ne rien dire à son père pour le moment.

-On peut pas t'expliquer pour l'instant papa, c'est compliqué. Promis, je te dirais tout un jour, mais pas pour le moment, expliqua Ichigo, l'air déterminé.

-…Je vois. En tout cas, je veux que ce hollow te laisse tranquille le temps que tu te remettes de ta crise. Tu es passé à un cheveu de l'arrêt cardiaque ! Exigea Isshin.

-Hors de quest- s'écria le roux, avant d'être intérrompu par Grimmjow.

-C'parc'que j'étais loin de lui qu'Ichi a fait c'te crise. Si j'pars, il recommenc'ra, en pire p'tètre, maint'nant qu'il sait pourquoi, déclara le bleuté d'un air imperturbable, resserrant sa prise sur le plus jeune.

-Tu dois juste comprendre qu'on ne peut plus être séparé maintenant, papa. On nous ne mourrions. J'en mourrais, affirma Ichigo, mortellement sérieux.

Isshin fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Puis, de mauvaise grâce il donna son accord pour que l'arrancar reste auprès de lui, à la seule condition qu'il ne le croise pas systématiquement chez eux. Il partit, lançant un dernier regard d'avertissement au bleuté, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ichigo soupira, soulagé que ça se soit mieux passé qu'il ne le craignait. Il resta songeur un moment, ne bronchant pas lorsque Grimmjow nicha son nez dans son cou, ses lèvres effleurant la première marque qu'il lui avait faite. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude assez agréable à vrai dire, pour le roux comme pour le bleuté. Il repensa à ce que Grimmjow lui avait appris sur cette marque. Même s'il en connaissait vraisemblablement la plupart des propriétés, il restait perplexe face à certains détails : pourquoi Grimmjow n'avait-il pas souffert autant que lui lorsqu'il s'était éloigné ? Et pourquoi pouvait-il sentir les émotions fortes de l'arrancar alors que celui-ci lui avait assuré que cela n'arriverait pas avant qu'il gagne de la puissance ? Et s'il n'avait finalement aucunement regagné de la puissance, pourrait-il continuer comme cela, à pomper l'énergie spirituelle de Grimmjow ? Ces questions le taraudant, il ne prit pas garde à ce que faisait le plus âgé, c'est-à-dire à ses mordillements et léchouilles de plus en plus prononcés sur sa peau, le réchauffant agréablement. Il sortit de sa torpeur en sentant deux lèvres effleurer les siennes.

-Grimm… ? L'interrogea-t-il, curieux de la raison de son comportement si affectueux.

-Ichi…t'as pas idée d'combien j'crève de t'faire mien, lui souffla le bleuté en réponse, la respiration lourde et chargée de désir.

Le plus jeune frissonna à ces mots, se laissant retourné sur le dos, Grimmjow au-dessus de lui. Il lança un regard timide à l'arrancar, gêné. Il sentait clairement quelque chose de dur frotter contre sa cuisse, et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui donnèrent chaud malgré lui.

-J'Je… bafouilla-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Mais… la marque…

-Ca m'suffit pas Ichi, j't'ai marqué qu'à moitié, j'veux t'faire mien complét'ment, qu'tu puisses plus m'échapper, lui chuchotta l'ex-sexta à l'oreille. J'veux qu'tu m'sentes en toi, qu'tout ton corps n'appartienne qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, il n'était marqué qu'à moitié ? Ca voulait dire qu'il pouvait se défaire de cette possession ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, retrouvant toute sa confiance en lui et soupçonneux. Je ne t'appartiens qu'à moitié pour l'instant ? Ca veut dire que je peux me défaire de ta marque ?

Grimmjow serra les dents, se maudissant pour sa bourde monumentale. Ichigo le vit, et qsa colère ne fit qu'augmenter.

-C'est ça, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il durement. Je ne t'appartiens pas, pas encore.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux rageurs de l'adolescent.

-Tu m'as menti ! Explosa le plus jeune. T'es venu pour ça en fait, c'est ça ? Comme j'étais trop faible pour t'offrir un combat, tu t'es dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour m'humilier que de me marquer comme du bétail ! De faire de moi ton esclave à vie !

Ichigo était furieux, la douleur de son cœur ne faisant qu'alimenter sa haine envers l'arrancar, que ses forces quittaient sous la colère du jeune rouquin. Il sentait son reiatsu partir sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, alors qu'il essayait de se défendre.

-c'pas ça… Calme toi, tenta le bleuté, ses bras commençant à trembler sous l'effort qu'ils fournissaient pour le maintenir au-dessus de l'ex-shinigami.

-Me calmer ? Hurla le plus jeune, sa pression spirituelle ondulant dangereusement autour de lui. Comment tu peux me dire ça, alors que tu m'as roulé depuis le début ? J'te hais Grimmjow, j'te déteste !

Celui-ci s'effondra sur le roux, épuisé par la nouvelle vague d'énergie qui venait de le quitter. Si Ichigo continuait comme ça, il allait mourir… Grimmjow ricana intérieurement. Ce gamin si faible allait réussir à le tuer, lui, le roi du Hueco Mondo, rien que par sa colère. Et lui, il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Si c'était pas pathétique… Soudain, il sentit son reiatsu se stabiliser et rester en lui. Il voulut bouger pour voir le plus jeune, comprendre pourquoi il s'était arrêté mais il n'avait plus assez de force. Il lui en restait tout juste assez pour respirer et se maintenir en vie.

-G-Grimm ? Appela Ichigo, tremblant.

Il l'avait senti. A un moment, quelque chose de doux avait enveloppé sa poitrine, le réchauffant doucement. Sa colère était tombée d'un coup, alors que l'arrancar ne bougeait plus. Il…Il ne l'avait pas tuer, non ?

-G-Grimm, t'es toujours vivant, hein ? Répéta l'ex-shinigami, sa voix tremblant de plus en plus alors que ses yeux commençaient à être inondés d'eau salée. T-Tu vas pas me laisser, hein ? T'as pas le droit !

Il commençait à paniquer. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça ! Il ne répondait plus, il ne bougeait plus ! Il attrapa les épaules du bleuté, le tirant pour amener son visage près du sien, se retenant à grande peine de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau cette douleur à couper le souffle, et ce, par sa faute ! Il secoua l'arrancar, continuant de l'appeler, de le faire se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible ! Il ne l'avait pas tué ! Un sanglot lui échappa, sans qu'il ne puisse retenir les suivants, ses yeux débordants de larmes. Il serra contre lui le corps inanimé de Grimmjow, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, ses mains crochetant à s'en faire blanchir les articulations sa veste. Son corps était secoué de tremblements, son cœur se déchirant avec un fracas épouvantable dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, une sensation fugace de fraîcheur effleura sa nuque. Il se figea, interdit. C'était bien une langue qu'il avait sentit ? Il entendit un faible geignement, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Vivant… Il était vivant ! Grimmjow était vivant ! Il ne l'avait pas tué !

Il sentit des dents érafler sa peau, à l'endroit où le bleuté l'avait déjà mordu. Pris d'une idée folle, Ichigo pressa la tête du bleuté contre son cou, lui intimant de le mordre avec précipitation. Si c'était par la marque qu'il pouvait prendre son reiatsu à Grimmjow, l'inverse devait être possible ! Malheureusement, Grimmjow ne semblait pas avoir assez de force pour le mordre de lui-même. Affolé, Ichigo regarda partout autour de lui ce qui pouvait l'aider. Il avisa un verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet, que son père avait dût lui apporter. Il s'en saisit précipitamment et le brisa contre les barreaux en métal de son lit. La plupart des éclats tombèrent par terre, blessant sa main au passage, mais quelques uns restèrent sur son lit. Il se saisit de l'un d'entre eux, écarta le visage du bleuté de son cou suffisamment pour pouvoir y accéder et, sans hésitation, trancha sa peau là où se situait sa morsure à la nuque. Il s'assura qu'il saignait bien, avant de jeter au loin le bout de verre et de pencher la bouche de l'arrancar sur la plaie. Dans un premier temps, il ne sentit aucune réaction de sa part, à part sa respiration sifflante. Il appuya plus fortement contre son crâne, plaquant la bouche du bleuté contre sa blessure en l'encourageant à boire. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qui avait décidé Grimmjow car celui-ci commença à lécher timidement le liquide carmin qui s'échappait de la plaie, avant de sucer goulûment la peau, reprenant petit à petit des forces. Il se redressa, enfermant entre ses bras puissants l'adolescent alors qu'il mordait franchement sa nuque. Celui-ci dût plaquer une main sur sa bouche, se retenant de crier. Il n'aurait su dire s'il ressentait du plaisir ou de la douleur, mais la seule sensation des dents du bleuté en lui et de ses bras le plaquant contre son torse musclé suffit à lui faire voir des étoiles. Néanmoins, il se sentait s'épuiser de plus en plus. Grimmjow dût le sentir car il arrêta de sucer son sang, léchant la plaie avidement pour en recueillir les dernières gouttes de liquide carmin.

Sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il lâcha sa nuque pour s'emparer dans la seconde de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser impérieux, ses mains passant sous le tee-shirt du lus jeune pour caresser avec délectation son ventre. Le roux se sentit partir, aveuglé par son envie du bleuté, conjuguée au désir de celui-ci qu'il sentait en lui.

Il rompit leur baiser, à bout de souffle. Son corps était bouillant, les mains de l'arrancar traçant des sillons de feu sur sa peau. Son dos s'arqua de lui-même lorsqu'une main entrepreneuse titilla l'un de ses boutons de chair, le faisant gémir délicieusement aux oreilles de Grimmjow.

-Appartiens-moi, Ichi. Sois à moi, rien qu'à moi, souffla le bleuté, ses lèvres dévorant le lobe d'une oreille du plus jeune.

Celui-ci gémit, incroyablement excité par les mots de Grimmjow. Là, tout de suite, il crevait d'envie que Grimmjow le prenne, le possède jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, le serre à lui briser les côtes entre ses bras, l'embrasse à lui en donner le tournis. Il frémit en sentant son tee-shirt quitter sa peau alors qu'il voyait le bleuté se pencher sur son torse, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée.

-J-Je…Oui ! S'écria Ichigo alors que Grimmjow mordait férocement l'un de ses tétons.

Le bleuté sourit d'un de ses si célèbres sourires carnassiers, descendant petit à petit sur le torse d'un Ichigo suppliant et offert, vers son entrejambe. Il allait enfin pouvoir le faire sien, le marquer au plus profond de lui-même comme sa propriété à jamais.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme en gêta et au bob vert, un sourire niais sur le visage.

-Ooh, mais c'est qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! Chantonna celui-ci d'un air ravi.

**à suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>Grimm: <strong>Ah non! Non, non et non! T'nous coupes _encore_!

**Ichi:** Chuuut! Tais-toi! On a promis qu'on interviendrait pas sur _ses_ choix...

**Grimm: **Mais bordel, pour une fois que j'allais pouvoir t'sauter! C'tait pareil au premier chapitre, et là, c'est le quatrième! T'rends compte, j'vais jamais réussir à pénétrer ton p'tit cul si confort-

**SBAM**

**Minya: **Merci Ichi, Grimmy est décidemment un peu trop...

**Ichi: **Vulgaire!

**Minya:** Je pensais plus à con mais en effet, ça fait aussi parti de ses cactéristiques. Il est partit où d'ailleurs ce crétin? Minou, minou, minou!

**Grimm: **'tain Ichi, ç'fait mal! J'préfère quand t'es tout faiblard... eh oh! attends! M're-frappe pas! J'ai rien fait!

**Minya: **Tiens, Grimmy! Il paraît que tu as des objections quant à la fin de ce chapitre... *aura menaçante*

**Grimm: **'rrêtes de m'appeler comm' ça bordel! J'suis pas un p'tain de chaton à la con! Et mmmh!

**Ichi: **Pardonnez lui ô Minata-sama, il est malade, il a mal à la tête, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit *retiens un Grimmjow furieux et s'incline* Nous partons, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Minya:** Oh mais Grimmy me dérange pas voyons, j'ai plein de choses à écrire sur lui... *sort son stylo telle un sabre*

**Grimm:** Au s'cours! Ichi, m'abandonne pas salaud!

**Minya:** Alors mon cher Grimmjow, que penserais-tu d'un three-some avec Aizen et Kurotsuchi pour commencer? *sourire sadique*

**Grimm:** Ichiiiiii!

Hum... désolée pour ce petit... intermède, mais c'est franchement trop drôle à faire! xD Blague à part, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) A bientôt! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le chapitre 5! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un week end un peu chargée, donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire! ^^' Ce chapitre est un poil plus court que les autres mais je le trouve pas super intéressant aussi, dans le sens où fallait bien que j'explique un peu le début des problèmes pour Grimmy et Ichi, sinon c'pas drôle! x)

'Fin bref, bonne lecture! :)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Ata-chan: merci! :) Voici la suite que tu attendais! :D

Cerfchoupi: merci! :)

DixyO1: mercii! :) Oui, j'aime bien le Aizen/Ichi, même si le GrimmIChi et le ShiroIchi sont bien devant! Mais un petit three-some, je trouve ça souvent sympa avec Aizen dedans! xD

Ayu: xD Et oui, Urahara est juste un peu chiant! x)

* * *

><p><em>-Ooh, mais c'est qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! Chantonna celui-ci d'un air ravi.<em>

Grimmjow se retint à grande peine d'hurler de rage. Mais qu'est ce que ce crétin de bob-man venait foutre dans cette putain de chambre, juste au moment où Ichigo allait _enfin_ s'abandonner à lui ? Il était maudit, c'était ça ? Il était condamné à contempler ce rouquin bien trop sexy pour son propre bien sans jamais pouvoir le toucher vraiment ? Et bien que le destin aille se faire voir, il allait avoir sa fraise, la dévorer, intrus ou non dans la chambre.

-Dégage, on est occupé, gronda le bleuté, furieux, dégageant à pleine puissance son reiatsu.

Il eut un instant l'espoir que le nouveau venu allait avoir se sauver devant sa pression spirituelle mais il ne récolta qu'un coup de poing – certes faible mais qui le vexa – de la part de l'adolescent rougissant sous lui et un léger rire moqueur du troisième homme présent dans la pièce. Il grogna alors qu'Ichigo le poussait et cherchait à la va vite son tee-shirt pour l'enfiler immédiatement. Grimmjow était définitivement en rogne. Il venait de réchapper de peu à la mort et on lui retirait sa récompense de la bouche ! Il ne savait pas qui était ce type franchement louche et un brin pervers vu la remarque qu'il avait fait précédemment, mais l'envie de plus en plus grandissante de lui planter Panthera en travers de la gorge le démangeait.

-Oh, vous pouvez arrêter de me mitrailler du regard Grimmjow-san, je peux vous laisser continuer, juste le temps d'aller me trouver une chaise et je- commença d'un ton badin l'homme concerné, jouant négligemment avec sa canne.

-Urahara-san ! L'interrompit Ichigo, rouge de honte. Pou-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Oh mais j'étais tellement content de sentir à nouveau ta pression spirituelle que je suis venu te voir, s'exclama Urahara, d'un air positivement ravi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver en compagnie d'un arrancar, ni à ce que tu sois marqué, continua-t-il, attrapant une chaise à proximité pour s'asseoir.

Grimmjow et Ichigo se figèrent, tendus. Comment Urahara pouvait-il savoir, se demanda Ichigo. L'ex-sexta lui avait pourtant assuré que lui seul avait ce pouvoir et donc était au courant. A moins qu'une fois de plus, le bleuté ne lui ai pas tout dit… Le concerné sentit le regard de l'adolescent braqué sur lui et déglutit. Ichigo avait à ce moment précis le même air que lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était qu'à demi marqué…

-Grimmjow… menaça l'adolescent.

-Eh ! J'ai pas mentit ! J'pensais vraiment être le seul à l'savoir ! J'te jure ! Se défendit le bleuté, peu amène à frôler une deuxième fois la mort parce que le plus jeune se mettait en colère. M'tue pas pour ça, merde !

Ichigo se figea sur ces derniers mots. Soudain, toute la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentit en tuant presque Grimmjow par colère… Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et la tristesse envahit son visage. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne souhaitait pas la mort du bleuté, pas du tout ! Tout sauf ça ! Une vague de panique menaça de le submerger à nouveau au souvenir de sa douleur lorsqu'il avait cru Grimmjow mort, à celle qui l'avait presque rendu fou lorsqu'il était partit. Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça, jamais ! Se sentant au bord de la crise, il chercha du regard l'arrancar, et s'accrocha à ses deux pupilles turquoise. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Son cœur s'affolait de plus en plus. Il sentait le sang tambouriner contre ses tempes. Non, non ! Il ne voulait pas recommencer ! Il était fort ! Plus fort que cette peur, plus fort qu'on pouvait le penser ! Un voix sournoise s'insinua en lui, lui chuchotant qu'il était faible en réalité, bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouait. L'air semblait se raréfier autour de lui, ne suffisant plus pour alimenter son corps. Il lança un regard désespéré à Grimmjow, comme un dernier appel à l'aide avant de se noyer dans la terreur. Celui-ci dût le comprendre, car il le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, quitte à lui faire mal, logeant de force son visage dans son cou pour lui faire respirer son odeur. Il se moquait éperdument de la présence de cet Urahara, sa frustration était loin derrière lui à présent. Ichigo avait besoin de lui, besoin de sa protection. Il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être, chacune de ses veines parcourues de la détresse du plus jeune. Il savait précisément ce dont il avait besoin, mût par un nouvel instinct. Il pouvait sentir les battements désordonnés du cœur d'Ichigo résonnés à côté du sien, ses poumons cherchant vainement de l'air comme s'ils étaient les siens, son corps tremblant contre lui et _en_ lui. Il n'était plus seul en lui, il avait laissé la moitié de son être à Ichigo, ressentant la moindre de ses cellules en lui, comme jumelles aux siennes.

Petit à petit, l'adolescent se calma, l'odeur du bleuté et sa présence omniprésente éloignant la peur et la crise de panique. Sa respiration se fit moins haletante, plus régulière, son cœur reprit son tambourinement habituel, son corps n'était plus traversé que par de légers frissons. Il enlaça Grimmjow, reconnaissant. Il avait sût le calmer avant que la douleur n'arrive, avant qu'il ne se perde. En ce moment précis, lui seul existait. Il le savait, pour cet instant là, il n'existait plus que par lui, et uniquement pour lui. Cette quasi certitude l'effraya, alors que le bleuté le serrait encore un peu plus fort contre lui, croyant que la crise revenait. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser ça ! C'était forcément faux ! C'était… C'était pire que de l'esclavage là, c'était… Faire de Grimmjow le centre de son univers. Pire même, faire de Grimmjow _son_ univers, en faire le centre, le but et la raison de son existence, lui confier ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, de plus intime. C'était… lui donner son âme, se livrer à lui sans restriction. Il refusait ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Pas à Grimmjow ! Ni à personne ! Il était déjà faible, il n'allait pas se rabaisser à ce point, juste pour une morsure ! Surtout que le bleuté ne semblait pas aussi impliqué que lui, réalisa Ichigo. Pensant avoir mis le doigt sur un point important, il poussa plus loin sa réflexion, toujours blottit contre l'arrancar. A vrai dire, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand était-il si émotif ? Jamais il n'avait été sujet à des crises de paniques, ni à des émotions assez fortes pour l'amener au bord des larmes. Tout cela avait changé depuis que Grimmjow l'avait mordu…

-Grimm, chuchota le plus jeune tout contre l'oreille du bleuté, pourquoi je suis aussi bizarre ?

Etonné, l'ex-sexta l'éloigna gentiment de lui, desserrant son étreinte pour observer plus attentivement le roux. Celui-ci affichait un visage sérieux et un peu perplexe.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi émotif d'habitude, c'est depuis que tu m'as mordu que je suis comme ça, développa Ichigo.

-C'vrai qu't'arrêtes pas d'pleurer et tout comme si t'étais une fille ou un truc d'ce genre mais…commença Grimmjow, réfléchissant aussi du coup à ce travers de sa marque.

-Hu-Hum, intervient Urahara, étonnamment sérieux. Ichigo, quel genre d'émotions ressens-tu depuis que tu es marqué ?

Etonné par ce sérieux peu fréquent chez cet homme, Ichigo resta un moment interdit.

-Et bien… Je fais des crises de paniques très…douloureuses, grimaça-t-il. Je pleure facilement, je suis facilement en colère…

-C'clair ! Appuya Grimmjow, un rictus mi-figue mi-raisin aux lèvres.

Ichigo le foudroya du regard, jugeant que ses colères avaient peut-être été un peu excessives mais justifiées.

-Tu l'avais bien cherché ! Contra l'adolescent. Hum… Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de Grimmjow mais lorsque je suis trop près je…

Il s'interrompit, gêné. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à Urahara que près du bleuté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être touché, que son cœur ne semblait jamais battre correctement et, qu'au moindre effleurement un peu poussé de l'arrancar, il se consumait de désir pour lui ! Grimmjow ricana, il avait une petite idée de ce qu'Ichigo refusait d'avouer. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il rougissait malgré lui.

Urahara ne dit rien de son côté, préoccupé. Ce que lui décrivait Ichigo était plus inquiétant qu'il ne le pensait et si ce qu'il avait sentit s'avérait réel…

-Grimmjow-san, est ce qu'Ichigo a véritablement retrouvé son reiatsu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nan. Il m'pique le mien pour m'voir, m'entendre et s'mettre en colère, répondit ce dernier l'air de rien mais observant Urahara du coin de l'œil.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Ichigo, il faut que tu arrêtes de lui pomper sa pression spirituelle, déclara-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, pensant avoir mal entendu. Arrêter d'utiliser le reiatsu de Grimmjow ? Ca voulait dire, ne plus le voir, ne plus l'entendre ? Retourner au point de départ ? Jamais !

-M-Mais je… bégaya l'adolescent, légèrement décontenancé.

-Tu le tues Ichigo. Lentement, mais sûrement. Grimmjow-san est un hollow à la base, leur reiatsu est leur essence même. Si tu lui prends, il ne pourra plus « vivre ».

Ichigo lança un regard paniqué à Grimmjow, qui avait définitivement perdu son sourire. Il s'était douté que se faire pomper son reiatsu, même à faible dose ne devait pas être très bon pour lui, mais à ce point là… Il tourna son regard vers le roux qui le regardait, désemparé.

-Combien d'temps j'peux lui permettre de m'voir ? Demanda-t-il, attirant le plus jeune une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, sentant sa détresse.

Avant qu'Urahara n'ait pu répondre, Ichigo s'était délivré de l'étreinte du bleuté pour lui asséner une gifle retentissante.

-Je te l'interdis ! Je te l'interdis, t'entends ? S'écria Ichigo. Je serai pas celui qui te tuera Grimmjow, jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! T'as pas le droit de mourir, t'as pas le droit de te sacrifier pour m'abandonner ensuite ! Je te le pardonnerai jamais !

Grimmjow ne réagit pas, autant sonné par le geste que par les paroles du plus jeune. Ichigo le fixait avec des yeux noirs, alors qu'il ressentait parfaitement sa peur.

Urahara les observait, étonné par la puissance du lien qui semblait relié les deux êtres devant lui. Il connaissait cette propriété quasiment éteinte des hollows à marquer leurs moitiés, leurs âmes sœurs, les reliant à eux jusqu'à la mort, ce qui ressemblait souvent à l'éternité pour les plus fort. En voyant les morsures si caractéristiques sur le cou du jeune Kurosaki, ainsi que sa…proximité avec l'un de ses anciens ennemis, il avait tout de suite deviné de quoi il en retourné. Il avait fait quelques expériences sur cette morsure si spéciale des hollows, mais il n'avait jamais vu un hollow se lié avec un shinigami, même retourné au stade d'humain. C'était absolument nouveau et…déconcertant.

-Le plus simple Kurosaki-kun, suggéra innocemment le scientifique, serait que tu retrouve tes propres pouvoirs, ce qui t'éviterais d'aller prendre ceux de Grimmjow-san.

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas r'trouvé la fille aux gros nichons, Inoue là, répondit Grimmjow, grimaçant à la pensée de la rousse qui avait fait de Las Noches un enfer lors de son séjour.

-Parles pas d'Inoue comme ça ! s'éxclama Ichigo, furibond.

-Quoi, c'ta copine ? Le provoqua Grimmjow, curieux malgré tout de la relation que _sa_ fraise entretenait avec cet espèce de bibendum mal équilibré.

-Pas du t-

-Hum, coupa Urahara. Inoue-san est à la Soul Society, elle revient d'ici quelques jours normalement. Peut-être pourra-t-elle aider Kurosaki-kun, effectivement…

Les deux protagonistes restèrent silencieux devant cette déclaration, l'un comme l'autre plongés dans leurs pensées.

-Ca veut dire, débuta Ichigo, qu'en attendant qu'Inoue revienne, je ne pourrai plus voir ni entendre Grimmjow…

-Ouais, confirma le bleuté, un rictus aux lèvres. Mais t'inquiètes 'tite fraise, j'pourrais t'jours t'toucher !

Ichigo rougit et s'énerva. Ce que Grimmjow pouvait être… Grimmjow par moment ! Pourtant, il sentait une certaine appréhension venant de l'arrancar. Peut-être que finalement, Grimmjow était autant sous l'emprise de la marque que lui, dans une certaine mesure, réalisa le rouquin. Il dévisagea le bleuté, intrigué par cette nouvelle facette qu'il croyait percevoir chez lui. Il se rendit compte qu'en réalité, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Grimmjow. Il ne connaissait que sa manière de combattre, son goût pour le combat et la provocation, sa farouche envie de liberté et son côté affectueux le matin. Pas grand-chose en somme…

Tout à ses pensées, il ne suivit pas la conversation qui continuait entre Urahara et l'ex-sexta espada.

-Comment Ichi peut arrêter d'me piquer mon énergie ?

-Et bien, c'est à vous de le faire en réalité. Le lien a été établi parce que vous avez voulu l'aider. A vous de stopper cette aide Grimmjow-san, expliqua Urahara sortant un éventail de sa manche pour jouer avec.

-Mouais. Aut' chose à dire ou t'peux dégager ? Continua le bleuté, l'idée de finir ce qu'il avait commencé toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

-Et bien, justement, vous n'avez pas pu marquer Kurosaki-kun entièrement, je me trompe ?

Grimmjow grogna. Il n'aimait déjà pas à la base ce type bizarre qui l'avait interrompu, mais si en plus il se révélait un peu trop intelligent…

-Bien. Faîtes le sans tarder. Si Ichigo est si instable émotionnellement, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas complètement votre âme sœur. A terme, il risque de devenir fou lors d'une de ses crises.

Alors que Grimmjow allait répondre, Ichigo le coupa dans son élan. Il venait de serrer sa main dans l'une des siennes, alors qu'il le sentait clairement… offert ? Intrigué, Grimmjow se retourna vers l'adolescent, qui le fixait d'un regard un peu trop chaud. Le bleuté se retourna vers Urahara mais celui-ci était déjà au seuil de la porte.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez choisi Kurosaki-kun Grimmjow-san, mais vous n'avez pas choisi la voie la plus facile… Glissa celui-ci avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Partagé entre l'agacement et l'étonnement, Grimmjow consacra à nouveau son attention à un IChig de plus en plus bouillant entre ses bras. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant le pousser pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes.

Il risquait de devenir fou à terme, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Ichi:<strong> Grimm'? T'es là?

**Grimm:** Chhht! J'suis là *planqué derrière un rocher*

**Ichi:** Pourquoi tu te caches? Ca te ressemble pas trop, non?

**Grimm:** Chht j'te dis! J'me planque pour que l'aut' folle m'trouve pas! Elle veut faire des trucs b'zarre à mes ch'veux!

**Minya:** Griiimyyy! Ouhou! Minou, minou, minou!

**Grimm:** Barre toi! *se cache*

**Minya:** Ichi, t'as pas vu Grimmy? J'aimerais voir ce que ça donne des couettes sur lui?

**Ichi:** ... Tu me laisserais lui en faire?

**Minya:** Ouaip!

**Ichi: **Grimm, ramène tes fesses de derrière ce rocher!

**Grimm:** Traître! *se fait embarqué* Naaan! M'touche pas! Pas les ch'veux, pas les ch'veuux! 'Tain, tu m'le payeras, s'pèce de tordu!

Hum... Peut-être qu'il est temps que j'aille rêver de Grimmy en jup- euh... de jolis bisounours au pays des télétobbies, voilà! ^/^

J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le sixième chapitre! :D Oh miracle de la technologie, je peux me connecter à dix mètres de la plage, c'est top! :D Je publierai quand même pas aussi souvent qu'avant mais bon, je peux au moins publier ce chapitre et peut-être le prochain! ;)

euh...petite précausion pour la fin, pensez que si vous tuez l'auteur, y a lus d'histoire, ok? Nan parce que j'imagine déjà les pulsions meurtrières que ça va susciter donc... voilà! ^^'

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>… <em>Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Grimmjow. Il ne connaissait que sa manière de combattre, son goût pour le combat et la provocation, sa farouche envie de liberté et son côté affectueux le matin. Pas grand-chose en somme…<em>

Ichigo soupira discrètement. Il voulait connaître mieux le bleuté. Tout connaître de lui en fait. La moindre de ses habitudes, le plus infime détail de sa personnalité, le plus caché des grains de sa peau… Il était pris d'une curiosité presque maladive concernant le bleuté, et se sentait ivre de jalousie à la seule pensée que peut-être, quelqu'un connaissait Grimmjow mieux que lui. Ou l'avait connu mieux que lui. D'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il, Grimmjow avait sûrement dû avoir d'autres conquêtes, beaucoup d'hommes ou de femmes dans son lit, pouvant caresser sa peau, humer son odeur à volonté, se blottir dans ses bras… à sa place ! Ichigo sentit le début d'une nouvelle colère poindre en lui. Il la réfréna immédiatement, se rappelant parfaitement dans quel état l'ex-sexta s'était retrouvé à cause de la dernière qui l'avait habitée. Il s'efforça au calme, s'apaisant tant bien que mal, focalisant son attention sur la voix du bleuté, sans pour autant saisir le sens de ses propos. Il tressaillit en l'entendant l'appeler « Ichi ». C'était comme cela qu'il l'appelait lorsqu'il le serrait contre lui, lorsqu'ils étaient « connectés ». Dans ces moments là, il pouvait tout ressentir de Grimmjow, sur lui comme en lui. Il sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres et son excitation. Ses mains sur sa peau brûlante et son envie dévorante de lui. Ses muscles rouler sous sa peau tendue alors qu'il cajolait son dos et la passion dévorante qui emplissait son cœur. Il sentait tout de Grimmjow. Il était en lui et à côté de lui, il tambourinait dans sa poitrine au rythme de son cœur et le sentait à la fois contre sa propre poitrine. Dans ces instants-là, il aurait très bien pu être tué, il ne l'aurait pas sentit, ou il n'y aurait accordé qu'une attention minime. Grimmjow était son univers et tout ce qui n'était pas lui n'existait pas, n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'y avait que le bleuté, ses émotions, ses yeux, ses mains, ses lèvres… Lui. Et entièrement à lui. Tout comme Ichigo savait que même s'ils n'étaient pas encore totalement reliés, il n'appartenait et n'appartiendrait plus qu'à cette personne, qu'à cet arrancar arrogant et puissant.

Ichigo passa sa main dans celle de Grimmjow et eut un frisson de plaisir, semblable à une décharge électrique. Il se demanda ce que cela pourrait faire de sentir le bleuté _en _lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient déjà échangés, de la sensation de son corps se frottant de lui-même contre celui plus puissant de son aîné, le plaisir ressentit lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur lui, l'enserrant dans sa paume chaude qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à ce moment là. Une chaleur qu'il commençait à bien connaître s'empara de son bas-ventre, alors que de longues lames de désir le traversaient de part en part. Il ne rougit pas, il n'était pas gêné. Il était curieux. Depuis que l'idée d'avoir le bleuté en lui, de pouvoir se rapprocher le plus intimement possible de lui, l'avait effleuré, il en était obsédé. Son imagination vagabondait à loisir, lui proposant différentes positions, différentes idées de la sensation qui résulterait de ce rapprochement ultime, différents visages du bleuté déformés par le plaisir et l'extase. Juste la pensée d'un Grimmjow au visage crispé par le plaisir, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses cheveux bleus plaqués contre ses tempes, sa peau humidifiées par la transpiration, suffisait à abolir la moindre de ses inhibitions.

Ayant à peine conscience de ce qu'il faisait et encore moins de son environnement, Ichigo se redressa et grimpa sur les genoux de l'arrancar, se rapprochant à la manière d'un félin du concerné, jusqu'à plaquer son bassin contre le sien. Un gémissement empli de luxure lui échappa, sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir. Il savait précisément ce dont il avait envie et besoin là, tout de suite, et que Grimmjow le veuille ou non, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait !

Il balança sensuellement son bassin d'avant en arrière sur l'entrejambe du bleuté, visiblement choqué. Ichigo passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla sa bouche à son oreille, commençant à en lécher avec gourmandise le lobe. Il fût satisfait de sentir sous ses fesses le membre de plus en plus dur de Grimmjow. Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il se mettait à chuchoter toute sorte de choses au bleuté, lui parlant de sa nouvelle obsession et de combien, ô combien il en avait envie et que lui seul pourrait l'aider.

Le bleuté n'en revenait pas. C'était lui ou Ichigo l'allumait carrément ? Parce que ses « Grimm, j'en peux plus, je veux tellement te sentir en moi !» susurrés à ses oreilles ressemblaient méchamment à un allumage en règle. Si son instinct lui criait, non, lui hurlait de contenter au-delà de ses espérances l'adolescent, Grimmjow n'en fit rien. Il avait suivi ses instincts depuis le début et résultat des courses, il avait frôlé la mort de près un peu trop souvent à son goût à cause d'un adolescent aux hormones instables qui était irrémédiablement lié à lui, tout cela bien sûr, à cause de sa tendance à suivre sans réfléchir ses envies. Pour une fois, il se résolut à réfléchir un minimum avant de faire quoi que ce soit, au grand désarroi d'Ichigo, qui voyait bien que Grimmjow faisait des efforts pour se contenir. Mais lui ne voulait pas qu'il se contienne ! Au contraire, il savait parfaitement que l'arrancar le désirait. Il le sentait. Il chercha de ses lèvres la bouche du bleuté, geignant pour plus d'attention de celui-ci. Mais le concerné ne bougea pas, cherchant à se maîtriser. Il expira lentement. Bon, s'il faisait le point, l'autre taré aux gétas lui avait dit qu'Ichigo était instable parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore pris. Donc, là, vu l'état du rouquin, il pouvait être sûr qu'il lui faisait une nouvelle crise, mais d'un genre totalement inédit ! Et le seul moyen de réguler cette crise, et éviter les autres, était de marquer définitivement l'ex-shinigami. Ce que, précisément, celui-ci lui réclamait !

Grimmjow soupira une nouvelle fois, agacé. Ce qu'il détestait se prendre autant la tête ! Pour quelque chose qui n'avait franchement rien à voir avec la raison en plus ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo. L'adolescent n'était plus sur ses genoux ! Mais où pouvait-il… Grimmjow stoppa là ses réflexions, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir un peu plus bas.

Ichigo s'était laissé glisser entre ses jambes, et s'attaquait à sa braguette, sa ceinture ayant déjà volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais comment est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte de… de _ça _? S'horrifia le bleuté intérieurement. Il ne pensait pas être de ceux que l'on pouvait choquer facilement mais voir Ichigo dans cet état de totale débauche était quelque peu…Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça ! Décida-t-il. Il attrapa prestement le plus jeune, qui commençait à s'attaquer à son boxer, par les aisselles, le ramenant de force sur son lit, sous les protestations de celui-ci. Grimmjow le plaqua contre le lit, l'obligeant à ne plus bouger. Ichigo pouvait essayer de se tortiller dans tous les sens, il était déterminé à faire cesser cette crise on ne peut plus perturbante. Finalement, cet Ichigo là ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait combattu, celui qu'il avait appris à respecter pour sa force et son courage. Il ne ressemblait pas non plus à ce gamin un peu fragile mais fort au fond et attachant - même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais - qu'il avait entraperçu entre deux crises. Si Ichigo était sous l'emprise de l'une de ses crises, il ne voulait pas que ce qui scellerait leur lien définitvement et irrémédiablement se passe maintenant, quitte à se frustrer. Il se détesta un instant d'être devenu aussi…humain, d'avoir perdu un peu de ce qui faisait de lui un arrancar impitoyable, un espada, un roi. Le roi. Mais être auprès de ce rouquin l'obligeait à changer, malgré lui. A vrai dire, il ne s'en rendait qu'à peine compte. Ce qu'il devenait ne lui déplaisait pas entièrement, c'était juste….bizarre, pas comme avant et lui, ce qu'il était avant, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Même s'il s'ennuyait à mourir au Hueco Mondo… cela lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule minute à lui depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre de l'ex-shinigami.

Une protestation de celui-ci un peu plus forte que les autres le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Lâche-moi Grimm ! Ou prends-moi, mais décide toi ! s'écria Ichigo, partagé entre excitation et exaspération.

Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier. Enfin, Ichigo semblait redevenir un peu celui qu'il était avant.

-Nan, rest' tranquille et f'pas chier, répondit Grimmjow d'un ton plus joyeux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, d'un coup de meilleur humeur. T'vas gentiment attendre qu'ta crise passe, et après, on va causer toi et moi.

Ichigo se calma d'un coup, douché par ce que le bleuté venait de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche ? Et c'était une crise ? Donc il ne voulait plus de lui lors de ses crises ? Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Rageur, il ferma fortement les paupières, ne voulant pas pleurer encore une fois. Il pleurait beaucoup trop souvent, et devant Grimmjow de surcroît. Il devait le prendre pour un faible…

-Tu…Tu veux pas de moi ? demanda l'adolescent d'une voix blanche, rouvrant ses yeux, de plus en plus embués.

-Pas dans c't'état. Quand t'seras r'devu complètement toi-même, j'te prendrai jusqu'à qu'tu puisses plus crier, t'en fais pas pour ça fraisy, déclara le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

Ichigo rougit sous les paroles de l'arrancar, gêné. Les dernières vapeurs de sa crise s'effaçaient, tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son esprit, honteux des actions qu'il avait pu faire, des mots qu'il avait pu dire. Il leva un regard timide vers Grimmjow qui le regardait comme une sucrerie tout à fait alléchante.

-Me regarde pas comme ça ! s'exclamma Ichigo, très gêné.

-Ah ? Et J'te r'garde comment ? Demanda le bleuté, joueur.

-Tu le sais très bien ! S'énerva le plus jeune, cramoisi.

-Nan, j'sais pas.

-C-Comme si tu allais tu dévorer, avoua le roux d'une petite voix, détournant le regard.

-Oh mais c'est c'que j'vais faire, assura Grimmjow d'un air peu rassurant.

-Mais…Mais tout à l'heure tu as dit que….Balbutia Ichigo, embrouillé.

-Ouais mais t'es normal là, t'es plus dans ta crise, nan ? Ben j'vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse alors, affirma le bleuté e se léchant les lèvres d'avance. Mais pas ici!

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow souleva Ichigo entre ses bras et, ouvrant la fenêtre d'un mouvement du poignet, il lui adressa un sourire de psychopathe.

-'ccroche toi bien fraisy, j'suis pas un as du sonido 'vec un humain dans les bras, déclara le bleuté avant de s'élancer, sautant du dixième étage dans un éclat de rire retentissant.

Ichigo eut tout juste le temps de s'agripper au cou de l'arrancar avant de sentir l'air fouetter violemment son visage. Il ferma les yeux, peu amène à se donner le vertige. Seul l'air fouettant son corps le renseignait sur la vitesse effrayante de Grimmjow, ce qui lui suffit largement pour resserrer sa prise sur la nuque du bleuté, nichant son visage contre sa veste. Il grommela une série d'insultes contre celui-ci en l'entendant rire aux éclats. Il se foutait de lui en plus !

Il ne rouvrit les yeu que lorsque la prise de l'arrancar sur ses jambes se relâcha. Il se rendit compte qu'il était de retour chez lui, dans son salon plus précisément. L'idée que l'une de ses soeurs soit là le fit se ruer dans la cuisine, les appelant à tour de rôle, espérant qu'aucune de répondrait présente. Si la "promesse" de Grimmjow soulevait en lui inquiétude et excitation honteuse, l'idée qu'une des membres de sa famille puisse les voir ou les entendre le térrifiait. Il avisa un mot sur la table, visiblement écrit par la plus jeune de ses soeurs.

_Ichi-nii,_

_Je suis partie faire des courses et Karin est allée à son match de foot._

_Je la rejoindrai lorsque j'aurais fini mes courses._

_Papa a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant 20h ce soir, il a eu deux urgences. _

_N'oublie pas de sortir les poubelles s'il te plaît._

_Yuzu._

Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement. la maison était vide, et pour un certain temps constata-t-il en avisant qu'il était 15h sur la pendule sur le mur face à lui. Il retourna au salon, le mot à la main, pour informer Grimmjow qu'ils étaient seuls, mais il ne vit strictement personne.

-Grimmjow? appela-t-il, se demandant où povait bien être le bleuté.

Il ne ressentait aucun manque, aucun vide, donc l'ex-sexta devait être tout proche. Pourtant, il ne voyait personne. Il allait réitérer son appel lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa taille sans qu'i ne les vit, le faisant sursauter.

-J'suis là, souffla la voix reconnaissable entre toute de l'arrancar.

Ichigo tourna la tête mais ne vit rien, alors qu'il sentait clairement une joue se poser contre la sienne, ainsi que le corps du bleuté se presser contre son dos.

-G-Grimm, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Questionna Ichigo, commençant à baliser.

-T'inquiètes pas, j'fais juste c'que m'a d'mandé l'aut' crétin au bob, expliqua le plus âgé, savourant son effet de surprise mais cherchant en même temps à rassurer le roux.

Il s'était dit que c'était le bon moment pour appliquer à moitié ce que lui avait conseillé Urahara. Ichgo ne pouvait plus le voir, mais il lui laissait suffisement de pression spirituele pour qu'il puisse continuer à l'entendre. Il avait clairement senti le refus brutal d'Ichigo lorsque l'idée de revenir au tout début avait été évoquée, ainsi que l'inquiétude qui en transperçait. Il avait donc opté pour unn compromis, bien que l'idée même de faire quelque chose à moitié le répugnait, en totale contradiction avec sa nature. Lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose, il la faisait toujours jusqu'au bout, qu'elle soit juste ou non. Mais depuis qu'il s'était lié, il n'arrivait plus à raisonner vraiment comme avant, en tout cas en ce qui concernait sa future "moitié". Il devenait plus protecteur, plus...attentionné. Il se crispa à cette idée mais se relâcha bien vite, sentant les mains hésitantes d'Ichigo parcourir ses bras pour remonter à son visage, touchant du bout des doigts son masque. Il en ferma les paumières de contentement.

-O-On est comme au début, dit le plu jeune d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

-Nan, pas comme avant. Tu m'entends p'is t'es à moi maint'nant, répondit le bleuté d'une voix calme, ce qui l'étonna lui-même.

Il vit le roux se retourner et lui offrir un sourire hésitant, alors qu'il se blottissait entre ses bras. En entendant son soupir tremblotant de soulagement, un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Est-ce qu'il se rendait au moins compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui lorsqu'il soupirait comme cela sur sa peau nue?

Pour une des rares fois de son existence, Grimmjow se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Il sentait qu'Ichigo n'était plus du tout sur l'idée de coucher avec lui pour le moment alors qu'une partie de son anatomie commençait à se faire franchement sentir. Toute l'excitation qu'il avait contenue depuis ces derniers jours refit son apparition, le faisant haleter d'envie et de frustration. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à deux doigts de purement et simplement prendre Ichigo ici-même, tout le suite. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le forcer. Il était partagé entre suivre ce que son coprs lui ordonnait de faire et écouter ce que sa raison lui préconnisait: prendre soin u plus jeune, ne pas le brusquer. Ce ne fût au final pas à lui de décider, Ichigo ayant profité du silence du bleuté pour chercher sa bouche de ses lèvres, jusqu'à l'embrasser chastement. Grimmjow se pétrifia à ce contact, interdit. Ichigo venait bien de... alors il voulait qu'il... mais s'il voulait en fait qu'il...

L'adolescent soupira d'agacement. Mais qu'est ce que Grimmjow attendait au juste pour lui sauter dessus? Il lui avait fait une promesse, non?

-Arrêtes de réfléchir Grimm... souffla Ichigo l'oreille du concerné tout en passant lascivement ses bras autour de son cou.

Grimmjow entendit clairement un "tilt" dans son crâne, son qui l'informa que sa raison avait définitivement foutu le camp et qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de dévorer comme il se devait la mignonne petite fraise suspendue à son cou. Une seconde plus tard, il dévastait la cavité buccale de la dite fraise de sa langue, serrant contre lui ce corps qu'il crevait de caresser. Il attrapa les fesses d'Ichigo pour le soulever, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce que fit ce dernier, trop heureux de retrouver l'arrancar impatient qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Le temps qu'il batte des cils, il étaient dans sa chambre, la fenêtre close et la porte fermée à clé. Mais il ne le remarqua qu'à peine, trop obnibulé par Grimmjow, par sa bouche qui dévorait la sienne, ses mains qui le caressaient de toute part sous son tee-shirt, son entrejambe de plus en plus dure qui frottait contre la sienne a moindre de ses mouvements, sa taille qu'il enserrait de ses cuisses, ses cheveux qu'il fourageait furieusement de ses mains. Son environnement s'était réduit à cet être, anciennement son ennemi et prochainement son amant. Il s'arracha de son baiser, inspira une grande goulée d'air. Il en avait oublié de respirer! Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'une main effleura son ventre, le faisant se contracter alors qu'une chair de poule le recouvrait. Sa main était gelée mais laissait un sillon brûlant sur son passage, le faisant frissonner. Il allait gémr une nouvelle fois en se sentant basculer sur son lit mais sa bouche venait d'être à nouveau capturée, sa langue entraînée dans un ballet endiablé où il s'efforçait de suivre Grimmjow. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était nu que queques secondes plus tard, en sentant le torse du bleuté se plaqué contre le sien, la sensation de leurs deux peaux collées l'une à l'autre sans barrière de tissu les faisant frémir d'impatience et d'excitation.

Grimmjow cassa leur baiser, plongeant dans le cou de l'orangé, mordillant la marque qu'il lui avait déjà faite, aussi présente qu'au premier jour.

-Grimm... Mords-moi, supplia Ichigo, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et de l'attente, son cirps s'arquant sans pudeur contre celui à moitié dévêtu du beuté.

-Pas encore Ichi, attends encore un peu... haleta celui-ci, s'efforçant de se maîtriser un minimum.

Ce gamin, cet ado aux hormones instables le rendait complétement dingue! S'il s'écoutait, il serait déjà en lui, à le pilloner le plus fort et le plus profondément qu'il le pouvait! Mais il savait qu'il devait attendre, savourer ce moment. Il était unique, il en était étrangement lucide, et plus que tout, il voulait entendre Ichigo le supplier de le prendre, le voir se tordre sous lui jusqu'à s'en casser le dos, entendre ses hurlements de plaisirs alors qu'il le pénétrerait. rien que pour ça, Grimmjow était capable de se réfréner et de puiser dans des trésors de patience. Il mordilla un peu plu durement la marque, faisant gémir un eu plus fort Ichigo, avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule, suçant la peau goulument jusqu'à laisser une marque violette. Satisfait de cette nouvelle marque de possession, il continua son chemin, traçant des arabesques sur la peau halée du plus jeune avec sa langue, les ponctuant ça et là de suçons sous les gémissements plus ou moins marqués du concerné. Il eut un ricanement lorssqu'un cri échappa à l'adolescent. Il retourna taquiner les petits boutons de chair qui ornait ses pectoraux, jouant avec de sa main et de la langue, se délectant de ses cris indécents. Il s'y consacra quelques minutes, occupant son autre main libre à taquiner l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de l'orangé, sous ses gémissements. C'était pour lui la plus delectable musique qu'il puisse exister à ses oreilles. Il se sentait d'ailleurs de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il délaissa ses jeux pour se redresser, sous un gémissement de mécontentement du plus jeune. Il enleva rapidemment son hakama et son boxer, et se rallongea contre Ichigo, réprimant à grande peine un gémissement de plaisir en sentant son membre comprimé contre celui du plus jeune. Celui-ci ne se priva pas pour gémir, les mains s'agrippant au dos du bleuté, tentant de ne pas perdre totalement pied. toute sorte de sensations l'envahissaient, se mélangeaient à ses émotions et le submergeaient, l'empêchant de penser correctement, embrumant son esprit, le laissant pantelant et seulement conscient d'une chose: il voulait plus. Plus de caresses, plus de baisers, plus de morsures, plus de Grimmjow! Il rougit à l'envie qui venat de le traverser. et s'il osait... Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure indécis. Un mouvement de bassin du bluté sur ui lui envoya une énième décharge de plaisir lectrique qui le décida. Timidement, il descendit sa main entr eurs deux corps déjà collants, jusqu'à atteindre leurs bassins ancrés l'un à l'autre. Sa main se referma habilement sur le membre de Grimmjow, arrachant à celui un râle de pur bien-être. Ichigo sourit. C'était précisément ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il ne pouvait pas voir le bleuté, mais sa voix et son toucher suffisaient déjà à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il voulait entendre encore et plus xette voix si chaude, rendue rauque par le désir. Il se sentait on ne peut plus fier, au fond de lui, d'être la cause de ce désir et de l'attention de l'ex-sexta espada. Il se figea néanmoins lorsqu'il sentit un peu mieux ce qu'il avait en main. Mais... c'était _énorme_!

-G-Grimm, demanda Ichigo d'une voix tremblante d'où transperçait l'inquiétude, t-tu va vraiment mettre... _ça_..._en _moi?

Grimmjow se retint de rire devant l'expression presque apeurée du plus jeune, flatté de sa remarque.

-Relax, j'vais t'préparer avant 'pis j'f'rais attention au début, le rassura-t-il en mordillant le creux de son oreille.

Ichigo déglutit puis acquieça de la tête. Il avait les yeux fermés depuis que Grimmjow l'avait enlacé dans le salon et c'est sans peine qu'il imagina le corps, le visage du bleuté, ses expressions, tout. Il était sûr qu'il était en train de lui sourire, là, maintenant, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Ichigo fronça les soyrcils. Il n'allait pas laisser cet idiot d'arrancar se moquer de lui et se pavaner! Il ressera sans prévenir sa main sur le membre de Grimmjow, se qui fit gémir celui-ci. Il sentit son corps s'effondrer sur lui. Content de lui, il s'autorisa un grand sourire, un rire silencieux secouant son torse. Grimmjow grogna. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, il allait être servi! Sans un mot, il ôta la main du plus jeune de son entrejambe, la posant sur sa propre nuque, puis descendit jusqu' avoir le visage face à ce qui l'intéressait fortement depuis le début. Il souleva de ses deux mains le bassin de l'orangé et introduisit sans prévenir sa langue dans son intimité. Il ricana intérieurement en entendant le plus jeune pousser un cri de surprise, sa main se crispant sur sa nuque. Néanmoins, son cri se transforma rapidement en un long gémissement d'extase. Grimmjow, lui, se régalait autant des sons que produisait l'adolescent que de sentir son corps toalement offert sous sa langue. Il retira pourtant sa langue sous un cri de protestation spontané d'Ichigo. Il se redressa, profitant de la vision qu'il lui offrait inconsciemment. Ses bras reposaient à présent à coté de sa tête, ses mains fermement accrochées à l'oreiller, alors que ses cheveux se collaient légèrement sur ses tempes. Ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées par les baisers et les mordillements que leur propriétaire ler avait fait subir. Son corps reposait souplement sur les draps, brillant de sueur. Sa poitrin se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante, ses jambes indécemment ouvertes dans une invitation silencieuse. Mais le pire était sûrement ses yeux. Ses pupilles étient voilées par le plaisir et le désir, luisantes de luxure. Grimmjow déglutit face à cette vision de rêve, une chaleur gonflant son coeur et son corps. Il devait accélérer le mouvement.

-S'tu veux qu'on continue, va falloir qu'tu t'mettes sur le ventre Ichi, souffla le bleuté d'une voix rauque.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Minya<strong>: Me tuez paas! Je continue, je continue, mais ça fais trop long si je le fais en entier et p'is j'veux faire un lemon trèès long donc j'peux pas tout mettre là et...

**Grimm**: Pas d'excuses! T'rends compte que c'que t'fais là, c't'encore plus sadique qu'nous couper avec un autre personnage?

**Ichi**: ...

**Minya**: Je m'excuse, je 'excuse, ais tu vois, j'veux que tu puisses prendre ichi plusieurs fois et don-

**Ichi**: comment ça plusieurs fois? Il me prend, il me mord, et à la niche! Cest pas un self-service mon cul, non mais!

**Grimm**: Mais Ichi..

**Ichi**: A la niche j'ai dit!Et pas UN bruit ou c'est ceinture pour un mois!

**Grimm**: Un mois? Mais..Mais Ichi...

**Ichi**: Niet! Nada!

**Grimm**: *obéit et se tait*

**Minya**: O_O Ouais, c'est comme c'que j'croyais... Grimm est juste un gros soumis... u_u

hum ^^' J'ai conscience que c'est pas forcément cool de couper là mais j'vous jure, j'vais me rattraper! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre quand même :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, hey! :D Et voici le septième chapitre, avec - je m'en excuse - beaucoup de retard! ^^' Le lemon m'a pris plus de tmps que prévu et comme ce chapitre n'est constitué pratiquement **que** de ce lemon, ben, j'ai mis du temps à finir le chapitre tout cours! ^^' Enfin! a priori, vous êtes pas là pour entendre mes ecuses minables, alors je vous laisse profiter de ce fameux lemn! xD

Je le rapelle, ce chapitre est pratiquement totalement dévoué au lemon, donc à une scène de cul entre deux hommes, soyons franches! Donc pour ceuxx que ça choque (euh...pourquoi vous êtes là?), ben fat lire les deu dernières ignes du chapitre pour rien louper de 'intrigue! voilàà! :D

Bonne lecture et...enjoy à toutes et tous les pervers(es)! ;D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-S'tu veux qu'on continue, va falloir qu'tu t'mettes sur le ventre Ichi, souffla le bleuté d'une voix rauque. <em>

Ichigo ne discuta pas et se retourna, avide de plus de caresses. Toute pudeur ou timidité l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Il ne vivait plus que dans l'attente des mains et des attentions du bleuté, quelles qu'elles soient. Grimmjow déglutit une nouvelle fois face au fessier qu'Ichigo lui présentait, légèrement surélevé. Il dut se retenir à quatre pour ne pas tout de suite plonger dans l'intimité chaude et accueillante qui lui était offerte. Il respira un bon coup, avant de poser ses mains sur le corps souple du plus jeune, le positionnant de façon à ce qu'il se mette à quatre pattes. Il sentait sa gêne mais passa outre. Il voulait qu'Ichigo souffre le moins possible. Il passa son bras sous son corps, lui présentant trois doigts que l'adolescent engloutit immédiatement, les humidifiant avec application. Grimmjow eut une sourire carnassier. Il retourna s'occuper de l'intimité du roux de sa langue. Il adorait sentir cette chaleur, goûter aussi intimement l'ex-shinigami. Il le sentait trembler sous ses lèvres, reproduire sur ses doigts ce qu'il sentait en lui. Grimmjow se repaissait du mélange de son propre plaisir et de celui d'Ichigo, qu'il sentait en lui comme s'il lui était propre.

Il retira ses doigts de la bouche du plus jeune dans un bruit de succion dont il se délecta, comme d'une sucrerie. Ichigo geignit, il ne sentait plus la langue délicieusement experte du bleuté en lui. Une petite voix floutée par le plaisir lui chuchota qu'il devait montrer de lui une image on ne peut plus honteuse et dépravée. Il l'écarta immédiatement. Il se foutait complétement de l'image qu'il pouvait donner, il voulait juste que Grimmjow continue ces exquises tortures, qu'il aille plus loin. Au-delà du plaisir qu'il ressentait - et qui occupait la plus grande partie de son esprit - il sentait que ce moment n'était pas banal, qu'il était même essentiel entre eux deux. C'était précisément pour cela qu'il ne doutait plus, qu'il n'hésitait pas à demander plus à son amant. Il s'étonna un bref instant de ne pas rougir à cette idée, de ne pas être gêné d'associer Grimmjow, avec tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui, au mot "amant". Le sien qui plus est. En fait, ça lui semblait tellement naturel à présent, qu'il ressentait même une certaine satisfaction à cette association. Parce que cela signifiait que Grimmjow était à lui, que leur relation n'était peut-être pas autant à sens unique qu'il ne le pensait auparavant. Ichigo arrêta là ses réflexions, entièrement accaparé par la sensation d'un doigt en lui. Il gémit en se cambrant, serrant les draps entre ses poings. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable en soi, juste...étrange. Mais venant de Grimmjow, s'était délectable. Il sentait aussi clairement que ses propres émotions l'excitation montante du bleuté, son envie de lui et son impatience. Cela l'aida supporter un deuxième doigt en lui, écartant ses chairs doucement mais fermement. Il ne se retint pas de gémir, de plaisir ou d'inconfort, conscient que cela ne faisait qu'exciter un peu plus son partenaire. Il aimait le provoquer, avoir quelque part un certain pouvoir sur lui. C'était de lui que venait le plaisir du bleuté, il était l'unique centre de son attention. C'était purement jouissif de se dire que la bête sauvage qu'était Grimmjow Jaggerjack vous regardait vous et uniquement vous, ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre que vous. Que pour un court instant, vous étiez son monde.

Grimmjow ne savait pas ce qui trottait dans la tête de l'adolescent sous lui mais ça semblait lui plaire; son corps semblait encore plus réceptif à son touché, ses hanches se cambraient plus vers lui, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui à chaque intrusion de ses doigts. Sa peau frémissait alors qu'il couvrait son dos de baisers et de petites morsures. Il essayait de se maîtriser, d'attendre encore, d'être patient, mais l'étroitesse du plus jeune autour de ses doigts le rendait fou. Il crevait d'envie de pénétrer cette antre si chaude et étroite, de sentir son sexe comprimé dans cette chair, d'être enfin en lui. Il introduisit un troisième doigt dans l'intimité du roux, un peu trop brutalement, car le plus jeune poussa un petit cri de douleur en se crispant. Ça commençait à être un peu trop gros pour lui, là! Il se détendit pourtant petit à petit au contact des lèvres du bleuté sur sa nuque et son cou. Depuis que Grimmjow l'avait mordu à ces endroits, ils étaient passés de zones sensibles à points G, le faisant crier de plaisir au moindre mordillement.

Ichigo se força à calmer sa respiration sifflante, tentant de se calmer et d'accepter ces intrus en lui, se rappelant que vu la taille du bleuté, il valait mieux qu'il le prépare le mieux possible. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le contact de ces doigts sur une petite boule de nerfs en lui enverrait une telle décharge d'extase en lui. Il cria à pleins poumons de surprise et de plaisir les larmes au yeux, et s'écroula sur le matelas, ses bras ne le portant plus. Il n'était plus qu'une masse de plaisir gémissante et réclamant plus.

Grimmjow s'amusa à titiller encore un petit peu la prostate d'Ichigo du bout des doigts puis les retira de son intimité sous une vive protestation de l'orangé.

-Prépares toi plutôt à c'qui arrive Ichi, j't'assure qu'tu vas hurler plus qu'tu l'as jamais fait, ricana le bleuté, plus qu'émoustillé par la voix plaintive et dégoulinante de luxure du roux.

Avait-on idée d'avoir une telle voix? Comment il faisait pour se maîtriser lui après, hein? Grimmjow ronchonna intérieurement contre cette fraise bien trop sexy pour son bien et s'exhorta à la patience et au self-control. Il se présenta à l'entrée préparée de l'adolescent et commença à pousser.

Ichigo se crispa en sentant quelque chose de bien plus imposant que trois doigts s'introduire en lui. Dieu que c'était gros! Il le savait, que c'était trop pour lui! Non mais quelle idée de vouloir mettre quelque chose d'aussi énorme entre ses fesses! Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quelque secondes plus tôt n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tant l'impression d'être écartelé s'ancrait en lui. Il ne pût retenir un long cri de douleur, les larmes lui venant aux yeux à sa plus grande honte. Même le plaisir de Grimmjow qui'l pouvait parfaitement ressentir n'arrivait pas à apaiser la souffrance qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il supplia le bleuté de s'arrêter et de se retirer. Il était certain que si Grimmjow avançait ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre de plus, il se briserait en deux.

Grimmjow se stoppa, indécis. Ichigo semblait réellement souffrir, alors qu'il n'était pas à moitié en lui. Le peu qu'il avait réussit à introduire e lançait, l'adolescent sous lui le comprimant à lui en faire mal. Peut-être devait-il se retirer complétement et...retenter l'expérience plus tard. peut-être que c'était encore trop tôt pour le plu jeune. Après tout, ça ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il était venu le trouver dans sa chambre. Mais il devait le marquer définitivement, non seulement à cause des crises de l'ex-shinigami ais pour le bien de sa propre santé mentale. Jamais il n'avait désiré autant quelqu'un, et été aussi frustré. Non, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de détendre le roux qui commençait à sangloter doucement. Il caressait tendrement la peau du plus jeune, tentant de le réconforter maladroitement, lorsque la solution s'imposa à lui. Il avait oublié une étape!

-Ichi, j'vais m'retirer. C'va t'faire mal, j'te préviens, mais j'te promets qu'après, ç'ira mieux, chuchota le bleuté à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Il lécha un des joues trempées d'Ichigo alors que celui-ci acquiesçait faiblement, fermant les yeux d'appréhension. Il poussa un bref mais puissant cri lorsque le membre qui l'écartelait de l'intérieur se retira de lui. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues bien malgré lui. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur lorsque Grimmjow le fit doucement pivoter pour le remettre sur le dos. Ichigo garda les yeux fermés, trop honteux pour affronter le regard turquoise de Grimmjow.

Il souffla faiblement un "désolé", enfouissant son visage das le creux de son coude. Il se sentait misérable et faible, une fois de plus.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien. Il observa Ichigo se cacher de son regard, totalement conscient de ce que pensait l'adolescent. sans un mot, il s'allongea sur lui, et mordit violemment sa marque sur le cou de son amant. celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et se cambra violemment, son excitation sérieusement entamée par la douleur se ravivant. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Grimmjow ricana contre son cou tout en lapant chaque goutte de sang s'échappant de la plaie. Une de ses mains partie directement agacer un de ses boutons de chair ultra sensibles, l'autre s'attaquant sans hésitation à son membre, l'amenant en quelque seconde à une excitation sans précédent. Comme si la douleur qu'il ressentie n'avait jamais existé, Ichigo enchaînait gémissement langoureux sur cri d'extase sans répit, tiraillé entre les mordillements sur sa nuque, la main qui pinçait délicieusement son téton et celle qui le masturbait divinement bien.

Tout se termina pourtant aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé. Ichigo protesta vivement, peu amène à ce jeu de yoyo entre plaisir et frustration. Il n'eut cependant pas loisir à exprimer le fond de sa pensée à Grimmjow, celui-ci ayant engloutit d'une traite son membre dans sa bouche. Ichigo s'écroula sur les draps, une main dans les cheveux bleu électrique de son amant qui lui procurait la meilleure fellation de sa vie.

Grimmjow s'appliquait effectivement, mettant en œuvre tout son savoir-faire pour faire perdre complétement pied l'adolescent, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille. La prise sur ses cheveux se raffermit, l'incitant à prendre plus fondement le sexe du roux en bouche. Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier, profitant de l'inattention d'Ichigo pour ré-introduire deux doigts dans son intimité. Ichigo ne broncha pas, se trémoussant légèrement lorsqu'il rajouta un troisième doigt. Il titilla du bout des doigts sa prostate, tirant par là un gémissement de pure extase à l'adolescent, trop submergé par ces sensations pour se crisper et se soucier de l'inconfort de ces membres en lui. Il était trop obsédé par la langue de l'arrancar et par les décharges voluptueuses de plaisir que sa prostate lui envoyait. Pourtant, il en voulait plus, il savait instinctivement qu'il y avait encore _meilleur_. Il en eut confirmation lorsque Grimmjow associa une plus forte poussée sur sa prostate et aspirait un peu plus on membre, agaçant le bout de sa langue agile. Ichigo se libéra dans un hurlement dans la cavité buccale du bleuté, ravagé par la lae de fond qui le submergeait et l'emmenait loin, très loin.

Sa poitrine se soulevait a rythme précipité de sa respiration haletante, ses yeu étaint encore vitreux de plaisir, témoins de l'absence momentanée du plus jeune. Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents. Si là Ichigo n'était pas détendu, il ne savait plus quoi faire après!

il embrassa profondément l'adolescent sous lui avant de le retourner prestement et de s'enfoncer en lui d'un seul coup jusqu'à la garde. Ichigo hurla, tant de douleur que de surprise. Il avait à peine eut le temps d'envisager son retour sur terre que quelque chose le...remplissait d'un seul coup, écartant ses chairs sans pitié! La tête dans l'oreiller, il essaya de réguler sas respiration, alors que Grimmjow lui chuchoter toute sorte de chose à l'oreille.

-Ichi, t'imagines même pas c'mment t'es sérré, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque. T'es si chaud à l'intérieur, s'te plait, dis moi d'bouger, j'en peux plus! S'tu savais depuis c'bien d'temps j'crevais d'envie d'faire ça...

Le roux ne pût s'empêcher de rougir sous les propos indécents du bleuté, tant gêné par leur contenu que par l'excitation qu'il en tirait. Il patienta quelques secondes, s'habituant tant bien que mal à la présence imposante du membre en lui, avant d'onduler timidement des hanches en signe d'accord. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le soupir de soulagement de Grimmjow contre sa colonne vertébrale, lui envoyant un frisson le long de son échine.

Grimmjow commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, doucement, cherchant la petite boule de nerfs qu'il avait trouvé précédemment. De son côté, Ichigo se posait de sérieuses questions quant au plaisir de se faire prendre. Le fait que ça soit Grimmjow qui soit en lui rendait l'acte supportable mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se sentait bien, là, maintenant. Soudain, il s'écroula, ses bras le lâchant sans prévenir. Hébété, il se tordit le cou pour pouvoir voir le bleuté. Il entendit un gémissement de pure débauche retentir dans la pièce. Un instant, il se demanda qui l'avait produit, Grimmjow n'ayant pas ouvert la boche, trop concentré sur sa tâche. Il réalisa que ce on provenait de sa propre gorge lorsque l'arrancar reproduisit le même mouvement, le faisant se cambrer malgré lui. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergea. Tout ce qu'il avait pût ressentir jusqu'alors n'était que très fade face au plaisir liquide qui embrassait ses veines à chaque mouvement de Grimmjow en lui. il souffla un "encore" qui fit sourire le bleuté d'un air carnassier, bien qu'il ne le vit pas.

Comme si Ichigo venait de lui donner le feu vert, Grimmjow intensifia tout-à-coup ses coups de butoir, tapant sans relâche la prostate de l'adolescent, dont es gémissements c'étaient transformés en cris. Il se repaissait de cette musique, parfaite à ses oreilles. Enfin, enfin! Il y était! Il allait enfin pouvoir marquer véritablement le roux, le faire sien! Aux yeux de tous, il apparaitrait comme sa propriété exclusive. L'ex-sexta jubilait. Néanmoins, lorsque Ichigo murmura un "plus fort" d'une voix emplie de débauche, il cessa de réfléchir. Son cerveau disjoncta complétement, et c'est avec un rugissement qu'il se rua dans le plus jeune, toute idée de contrôle ou de maîtrise oubliée.

Ichigo ne savait plus où il était, pourquoi il tait ,ce qu'il faisait et encore moins qui il était. Il savait seulement que Grimmjow était là, qu'il était en lui, qu'ils étaient un et que c'était sûrement le meilleur moment de sa vie. Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit qu'il était possible de ressentir autant de plaisir, il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Il n'essayait même plus de suivre le rythme du bleutée, il préférait le laisser mener la danse et cette soumission totale l'excitait un peu plus. Il sentait monter en lui un tsunami de plaisir sans précèdent, menaçant de le submerger et le noyer pour de bon. Il tenta de prévenir Grimmjow, essayant d'articuler quelques mots, mais seuls des cris de jouissance sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il se libérait pour la deuxième fois.

Grimmjow ne tarda pas à le suivre. sentir Ichigo le compresser par convulsion comme cela en lui l'acheva. Il s écroula sur le plus jeune, à bout de souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa, observant le dos trempé de sueur de son amant. Leur lien s'était renforcé, il le sentait. Il était maintenant indestructible. Avec le temps, il pourrait peut-être même converser par la pensée avec le plus jeune. Il glissa son regard plus bas, jusqu'à ses fesses. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait l'endroit qui faisait encore d'eux un seul être. Après tout, il avait mordu par deux fois Ichigo, un seul round était donc loin d'être satisfaisant! Intérieurement ravi de ce qu'il considérait comme une idée de génie, Grimmjow fit doucement tourner son amant pour le mettre sur le dos tout en prenant bien soin de rester en lui. Lorsqu'il vit son visage rougi et luisant, ses eux vitreux de plaisir fixés sur lui et ses lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes, le désir le submergea à nouveau.

Ichigo hoqueta. Il venait bien de sentir que Grimmjow était _à nouveau dur _en lui? Il lança un regard effaré au bleuté, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. L'adolescent eut à peine de temps de protester que Grimmjow le prenait entre ses bras et le soulevait, l'obligeant à nouer ses jambes autour sa taille.

-Alors Ichi, t'veux qu'on l'face où maint'nant? demanda Grimmjow d'un air joyeux et pervers.

-M-Mais...Une fois ça...ça suffit pas pour... bafouilla Ichigo, cramoisi.

-Oh, pour la marque c'bon, mais j'ai plein d'trucs à t'faire découvrir Ichi, répondit le bleuté avec un regard torve, T'verras, t'vas adorer.

-J-Je...

-Oh allez Ichi, t'dois bien avoir un p'tit fantasme! Dis le moi... susurra le bleuté à l'oreille du roux, en taquinant au passage le lobe.

Ichigo rougit un peu plus et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'arrancar. Jamais il n'oserait lui avouer l'un de ses fantasmes! Il avait beaucoup trop honte pour ça! Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que s'il ne se décidait pas rapidement, Grimmjow choisirait lui-même. Son rougissement gagna ses oreilles lorsqu'il glissa ses lèvres près de l'oreille de l'ex-sexta, lui avouant d'une voix quasi inaudible son envie. Le sourire de celui-ci s'étira alors qu'il fixait avec intérêt son amant. Il n'avait pas imaginé le jeune shinigami si...inventif!

* * *

><p>Ichigo ouvrit une paupière et la referma dans la seconde, éblouit par le soleil. Quelle heure était-il? Depuis combien de temps dormait-il? Et quelle était cette chaleur? Il soupira de contentement en se blottissant contre sa source de chaleur. Il sentit des bras se resserrer autour de lui et c'est avec un sourire qu'il répondit à l'étreinte, coulant son corps contre celui musclé de son amant. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'habituant petit à petit à la lumière. Il sourit une nouvelle fois lorsque du bleu envahit son champ de vision et que des lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche. Il répondit au baiser avec entrain. Il sentait qu'il allait aimer ce genre de réveil! Le baiser s'approfondit alors qu'il se sentait basculer vers l'avant, se retrouvant complétement allongé sur le bleuté.<p>

-B'jour, marmonna-t-il en refermant les yeux, profitant de la peau chaude de l'arrancar.

-B'jour Fraisy. Bien dormi? lui répondit Grimmjow, légèrement moqueur.

Ichigo grogna pour la forme, avant de se pelotonner contre le corps chaud sous lui, cherchant une position plus confortable.

-Hey! J'savais pas qu't'étais aussi câlin dès l'matin toi! rigola le bleuté.

-Hmmm...Tu l'es aussi, contra Ichigo, cherchant à retourner dans une phase de semi-sommeil.

Il s'attendait à ce que Grimmjow rétorque quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Au contraire, il se tendit. Ichigo percevait clairement sa perplexité tirant vers l'inquiétude, aussi se releva -t-il en s'appuyant de part et d'autre du torse du bleuté, le fixant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

-Ichi, t'as pas r'marqué qu'on a pas ouvert la bouche d'puis qu'on s'est embrassé?

Ichigo constata avec horreur qu'effectivement, les lèvres de Grimmjow n'avaient pas bougées.

* * *

><p>Tadaa! xD Bon, le lemon vous a plu? En fait, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête au début mais bon, ça a fini comme ça et comme je trouve ça...ben...un minimum potable, je me suis dit "ben pourquoi pas?" 'fin bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! :)<p>

Hum...Je voudrais faire remarquer que mon chapitre ne se termine pas sur l'intervention d'un prsonnae! :D

**Grimm**: et en plus elle est tout' fière c'te conne...

**Ichi**: Chhht!

**Minya**: Grimm? Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être?*aura menaçante*

**Ichi**: Et merde...

**Grimm**: Ouais j'ai qu'que chose à dire! J'veux savoir l'fantasme d'Ichi!

**Minya**: Il te l'a dit il me semble, non?

**Grimm**: Ouais mais j'l'ai pas fait du coup! Et j'veux l'faire!

**Minya**: Même si c'est toi, l'appelant Ichigo-sama et hurlant "fouettez moi plu fort Ichigo-sama!"

**Ichi**: Oh...J'aime... *bave*

**Grimm**: Hey! Help! J'suis entouré d'une bande d'malades! Helpp!


	8. note

Salut à toutes (et à tous, bien que je pense que la plupart des lecteurs de cette fictions sont féminins, mais bon, je serrais ravie d'avoir un lecteur masculin également! ^^) !

Ceci n'est - hélas - pas la suite de _Sauve moi_ et donc je suis sûre maintenant de l'utilité de ma planque blindée à toute épreuves face à vos envies de meurtres ^^'

En fait, mon petit esprit recéle d'idées pour la suite de cette fiction et je suis aussi très frustrée de ne pas pouvoir la continuer come je le voudrais, mais que voulez-vous, les études sont les études et ce n'est malheureusement pas écrire des fictions qui me donnera les réponses à un devoir de traduction de grec de 4h!

Donc plutôt que de vous dire "désolée, attendez encore un peu", "un léger retard de quelques semaines à prévoir", "me tapez pas" etc, ben je vous annonce tout simplement que je ne sais PAS quand je pourrais poster la suite de cette fiction.

Au pire, je ne pourrais y retoucher qu'aux vacances d'été (mes seules vraies vacances de l'année en fait), et au mieux, pendant les vacances de noël ou normalement, j'aurai un peu de temps pour moi, mais je ne garantis rien, parce qu'il y a de grandes chances que je sois si épuisé que mon seul rêve et ma seule occupation des quoi...deux ou trois jours de repos véritable que j'aurais, soit dormir !

Donc je pense que le mieux est de vous dire que cette fic est en **pause**, mais **PAS ARRETEE!** J'y tiens et je ne veux pas la clore comme ça, par manque de temps.

Je vous présente dnc mes plus plates excuses et vous prie de me pardonner pour ce trèèèèès long retard ^^'

Dîtes-vous qu'au moins, Ichi est heureux d'être coincé sur le torse oh combien magnifique de Grimmjow, après avoir été torturé de la manière la plus exquise pendant plusieurs heures...

**Ichi**: tu parles! j'ai mal au dos moi! Et je te signale que je suis toujours recouvert de...de... enfin tu vois!

**Grimm**: Huhu on peut continuer jusqu'à te recouvrir complétement berry *sourire pervers et sadique* (si si, Grimmjw peut être sadique et pervers en même temps, c'est ce qui fait tout son charme, n'est ce pas? u_u)

Hum... donc pas d'inquiétude pour les personnges, ils sont très bien là ou ils sont!

Encore une fois désolée, et à dans pas trop longtemps j'espère! ^^'


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey! :D

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien le chapitre 8 de Sauve moi! ^^ J'ai enfin réussi à trouver le temps de le finir ^^

Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup encouragé! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes mais sachez que je les ai lu avec attention et qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir! :)

enjoy! :)

[paroles / _pensées_] - sauf pour la première phrase, qui est en fait la dernière du chapitre précédent ^^

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo constata avec horreur qu'effectivement, les lèvres de Grimmjow n'avaient pas bougées. <em>Interdit, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, tentant d'exprimer son étonnement, mais rien n'en sortit, à part sa respiration tremblotante. Grimmjow et lui étaient _télépathes_?

-Hey! C'seulement pour nous deux, j'entends personne d'autre! protesta Grimmjow, un sourire narquois aux lèvres devant l'air indigné qu'arborait à présent l'adolescent.

-Arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées! s'écria Ichigo, qui sur le coup avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-J'y peux rien Ichi, j't'entends aussi bien qu'moi-même! ricana le bleuté, très amusé par la situation.

Ichigo geignit, retombant sur son amant de tout son poids. Il allait mourir, c'était certain! Avoir un Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans la tête était une chose, mais que celui-ci puisse entendre la moindre de ses pensées, c'était...l'enfer sur terre.

_-Hé! J't'entends j'te rappelle, grogna Grimmjow mentalement. Mais j'avoue qu'ça 'donne des idées c'nouveau pouvoir..._

Ichigo geignit à nouveau de dépit, avant de se relever précipitamment et d'essayer de frapper le torse de son amant, le rouge aux joues. Grimmjow attrapa avec une facilité déconcertante le poing qui lui était destiné, un grand sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

-Jamais je ferais ça Grimm, jamais! brailla le plus jeune, plus rouge que jamais. Garde tes fantasmes pour toi!

Grimjow se renfrogna, appréciant peu la réaction de son compagnon. Il y tenait vraiment à cette idée, lui!

-J'ai bien réalisé ton fantasme, et j'ai pas râlé! argumenta le bleuté tout en se redressant en position assise pour faire face à un Ichigo gêné et mécontent. J'ai jamais montré..._ça _à personne, sauf toi! Allez, j'suis sûr qu't'adorera, c'vraiment bon t'sais...

-Q-Quand bien même, c'est non, bégaya le roux, détournant les yeux pour ne pas affronter les orbes suppliantes de l'ex-sexta. Et arrête de faire ton chien battu, j'y crois pas un instant!

-Normal, j'suis un félin moi, tu t'rappelles? susurra Grimmjow, se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa proie plus rouge que jamais.

Il passa une main sur les reins et l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, retraçant les marques qu'il lui avait faites quelques heures plus tôt. Ichigo se tortilla sous ses doigts, mal-à-l'aise. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revenaient en mémoire: ses hurlements, ses supplications, les choses honteuses qu'il avait dites à Grimmjow... Il se plongea dans ces souvenirs qu'il était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir oublier le moindre détail.

_Il glissa ses lèvres près de l'oreille de l'ex-sexta, lui avouant d'une voix quasi inaudible son envie. _Ichigo plongea aussitôt après son visage dans le cou de son amant, trop honteux pour oser affronter son regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une telle chose? Il ne voulait même pas avouer ce fantasme là, il voulait en proposer un beaucoup plus...enfin moins...pervers à Grimmjow, mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow allait penser de lui maintenant? Il avait juste l'air d'un...débauché!

Ichigo continuait de se fustiger mentalement, caché contre le corps du bleuté alors que celui-ci le regardait d'un air intéressé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune shinigami serait aussi...inventif. A vrai dire, il était ravi. Non seulement Ichigo ne semblait absolument pas vouloir être dominant mais en plus, il semblait en fin de compte assez...ouvert. Grimmjow laissa échapper un léger rire incrédule, suivi d'un sourire carnassier. Il allait se faire un plaisir d'exaucer le vœu de son si créatif amant! Il saisit à pleines mains le fessier du roux et se retourna en direction du lit. Il y lâcha son fardeau, son sourire se muant en rictus pervers devant la mine effarouchée d'Ichigo. Sans le quitter des yeux, il se mis à califourchon sur son bassin, attrapant au passage un bout de drap qu'il déchira d'un coup de dent. Il se délectait de l'air mi-effrayé, mi-excité qu'affichait le plus jeune. Il adorait sentir cette crainte émanant de ses proies alors qu'elles étaient totalement à sa merci. Mais le meilleur dans cette situation était que la proie en question était son âme sœur, une fraise on ne peut plus sexy et désirable, qui le regardait avec ce mélange de peur et d'excitation. Ses instincts animaux en étaient boostés de manière incroyable. Aucun combat ne l'avait jamais autant appâté que ce que venait de lui demander son amant.

Il attrapa les poignets du roux et les noua avec la bandelette de draps qu'il venait de créer. Ichigo le regardait d'un air effaré. Mais Grimmjow n'y prêta pas attention, il était beaucoup trop absorbé par ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que ses cheveux lui arrivaient à présent au niveau de ses reins, que ses oreilles étaient devenues beaucoup plus félines, que ses canines dépassaient à présent de sa bouche et que ses ongles s'étaint transformés en griffes.

-G-Grimm, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, chuchota Ichigo d'un voix tremblotante.

Grimmjow se stoppa alors qu'il tenait un nouveau bout de draps déchiré entre ses crocs. Il le recracha et l'attrapa pour en faire un bandeau, rendant Ichigo aveugle.

-T'plaisantes? J'veux trop l'faire Ichi, protesta Grimmjow, la respiration saccadée.

La seule vision d'Ichigo attaché, aveuglé, à sa merci, suffisait à le faire presque venir. De plus, l'intimité de plus en plus étroite du roux ne l'aidait absolument pas à se maîtriser. Il était encore en lui, il le sentait se resserrer par à coups autour de lui, le rendant presque fou. Il saisit à pleine main les cuisses de son amant et se retira doucement, pour se rengainer brutalement en lui, lui arrachant un cri. Grimmjow grogna de plaisir et de frustration. C'était tellement bon, il crevait d'envie de venir tout de suite mais il se l'interdisait, il voulait que ces merveilleuses sensations durent encore. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre des hanches de son amant alors qu'il le pilonnait brutalement, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible à chaque coup de reins, se repaissant de ses cris. Malgré tous ses efforts, il se libéra au bout de quelques minutes. Essoufflé, il se retira avec le plus de douceur possible du plus jeune, balayant d'un rapide coup d'œil le corps de celui-ci. Son regard s'arrêta sur les larmes qui coulaient de dessous le bandeau improvisé, alors que le torse d'Ichigo était tâché de blanc. Inquiet, Grimmjow retira rapidement le bout de draps, l'envoyant valser au loin alors qu'il scrutait le visage rouge et humide de son amant. Il ne ressentait qu'une immense confusion émaner de lui, ce qui l'inquiétait. Qu'avait ichigo? Y était-il allé un peu trop fort? Lui avait-il fait mal? pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Et pourquoi n''ouvrait-il pas les yeux? Pourquoi cette confusion? Qu'avait-il fait de mal?

Ichigo était perdu dans les limbes de l'extase et de la honte. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Que s'était-il passé? Comment avait-il pu aimé à ce point... non, il ne voulait même pas l'évoquer! Néanmoins, l'inquiétude grandissante de Grimmjow qu'il ressentait en son sein le ramena sur terre. Qu'avait le bleuté?

-Grimmjow? Ça va? demanda le plus jeune, encore haletant.

-Ichi! J'ai fait qu'que chose de mal? J'suis désolé, j'voulais pas t'faire mal, mais j'tais trop d'dans, j'arrivais à penser à rien d'aut' et-

-Mais de quoi tu parles? l'interrompit Ichigo, les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

Grimjow l'observa, interloqué. Il n'avait pas eu mal? Il ne lui avait pas fait mal?

-Tu...J't'ai quasi forcé Ichi...souffla Grimmjow, grimaçant à la seule évocation de ce fait.

-Quoi? Mais pas du tout! S'enflamma Ichigo, indigné. J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied de toute ma v-

Il se stoppa, prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Son visage vira au cramoisi alors qu'il détournait le regard d'un Grimmjow ébahi. Non seulement le roux avait aimé qu'il le prenne...brutalement, mais en plus il osait dire de telles paroles? A croire que le sexe le désinhibait!

-M-mais tu pleurais, balbutia Grimmjow, complétement décontenancé.

Ichigo soupira. Grimmjow voulait vraiment qu'il dise _ce _genre de choses? Il se tortilla de façon passer ses bras toujours liés au niveau des poignets autour du cou de son amant, le forçant à se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à quasiment poser son front contre le sien.

-Écoute moi bien, parce que je le redirai pas. J'ai adoré la façon dont tu m'as...pris et si je pleurais, c'était parce que j'arrivais pas à gérer tout le plaisir que tu me donnais, ok? déclara le roux, ses joues chauffant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Je t'ai bien dit que mon fantasme était... enfin tu sais!

Le bleuté fixait son amant avec un mélange d'intérêt, d'admiration et d'envie. Oh oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de la demande de son amant. Ou plutôt, de _ses _demandes. Avec un sourire effrayant, il laissa son corps évoluer complétement jusqu'à atteindre sa forme libérée.

-C'est ça qu'tu voulais i'm'semble Ichi, dit Grimmjow narquoisement ,se délectant de la nouvelle étincelle de désir qui venait d'enflammer le regard de son amant. J'savais pas qu'j't'excitais comm' ça...

Ichigo ne répondit pas , trop gêné pour prononcé le moindre mot.

_"J'oublirai jamais les cris qu't'as poussé cette fois à Ichi..." _

la voix grave de Grimmjow résonna dans son esprit, le faisant rougir un peu plus alors que les images défilaient dans son esprit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cet grand félin le dévorant des pieds à la tête, le rendant fou de désir avec sa langue rapeuse et ses griffes qui s'agrippaient à ses hanches ou sa chute de reins, de cette queue qui était venue jouée en lui...

Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher de se repasser la scène, sous un ronronnement d'appréciation mental du plus âgé.

* * *

><p>"-G-Grimm... <em>ah<em>.. qu'est-ce... _AH_... c'est quoi? haleta Ichigo entre deux gémissements.

Il ne savait pas ce que Grimmjow lui faisait exactement mais dieu... c'était divin. il tira faiblement sur ses poignets attachés à la tête de son lit tout en essayant de regarder par dessus son épaule pour voir ce que son amant lui faisait subir. Son regard se posa sur ses fesses surélevée, offertes à la vue de Grimmjow sans pudeur, le faisant rougir et gémir d'excitation puis sur ce qui était en lui et taquinait sa prostate sans vergogne. Il laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il vit que c'était l'attribut félin du bleuté qui le pénétrait et qui venait d'appuyer un peu plus sur ce point magique en lui. Grimmjow ricana, et accéléra les mouvements de sa queue tout en faisant courir sa main sur son propre membre, plus qu'excité par la vue que lui offrait son amant. Il avait certes des fantasmes assez osés mais ça... jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi bandant.

Il retira sa queue de l'antre d'Ichigo pour aller l'enrouler autour de son érection palpitante tandis qu'il entrait d'un seul coup de reins fluide en _son _Ichi.

Ichigo hurla, littéralement. La décharge de plaisir, mêlée d'une pointe de douleur le rendait totalement fou, ivre de luxure. Mais le pire était peut-être les mots indécents que Grimmjow susurrait à son oreille.

-T'aimes ça Ichi, hein? T'aimes avoir l'cul à l'air quand j'te prend, t'aimes gémir comme une trainée, dit Grimmjow avec un sourire sadique, savourant la couleur cramoisie des joues du plus jeune.

-AH! G-Grimm...

-Dis le! Ordonna Grimmjow d'un ton sans appel.

Ichigo était perdu dans les limbes de l'extase. Cette queue douce et veloutée qui le caressait, et Grimmjow qui le prenait sans douceur... il était complétement à sa merci, à la merci de ce fauve qui pouvait lui faire faire absolument n'importe quoi à cet instant.

-Dis le! Rugit Grimmjow en claquant une des fesses du plus jeune.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri étranglé, partagé entre la honte d'avoir aimé le geste de Grimmjow et le plaisir ajouté que celui-ci lui avait apporté. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à articuler la moindre pensée cohérente dans son esprit embrumé de sensations indécentes et de pensées licencieuses.

Grimmjow le fessa encore deux fois, le faisant crier à chaque coup.

-J-J'aime ça! sanglota-t-il, noyé sous l'incroyable extase qui parcourait la moindre cellule de son être.

-T'aimes quoi? Dis le! Dis le que tu aimes être ma trainée ,dis le! Exigea Grimmjow, lui-même totalement prit par son plaisir.

-Je suis ta trainée Grimmjow! Cria Ichigo sans pudeur.

Grimmjow sourit et accéléra encore plus son rythme, entrainant rapidement la jouissance du plus jeune. Grimmjow le suivit de près dans un grognement de pure satisfaction."

_"S'tu continues comme ça Ichi, j'vais pas pouvoir m'retnir, t'sais?"_

* * *

><p>La voix de Grimmjow résonnant dans sa tête fit revenir Ichigo au moment présent. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment alors qu'il donnait un coup léger sur l'épaule de son amant ricanant. Ce crétin savait parfaitement qu'il était gêné d'avoir pu dire des choses pareilles! Comme il savait à présent absolument tout de lui maintenant, de ses pensées les plus banales à ses souvenirs les plus humiliants. Plus aucune intimité, sa vie étalée au grand jour devant son ancien ennemi, et avec détails fournis! Ichigo effleura inconsciemment les deux marques qui ornaient son cou et sa nuque. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu demander à Grimmjow de le démarquer, de le laisser tranquille et d'aller se faire voir au Hueco Mondo mais non. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. En réalité, il s'était à peine posé la question. Le plaisir qui l'avait submergé lorsque Grimmjow l'avait mordu, la souffrance sans nom qui l'avait déchiré de toute part lorsqu'il était parti, la peur terrifiante de l'avoir tué, la sensation indescriptible de se sentir à sa place à ses côtés, tous ces sentiments, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les ignorer. Pire, ils semblaient avoir pris toute la place dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Sa vie d'adolescent sans histoire lui paraissait remonter à des années alors que cela ne faisait qu'une petite dizaine de jours. Même son ancienne vie de shinigami avait été reléguée au passé, il se surprenait même à ne plus y penser du tout. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit s'appelait Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Toutes ses pensées, des plus banales aux plus profondes étaient en lien avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Une petite voix grave et bien connue lui souffla que c'était justement ce qu'impliquait avoir une "âme sœur".<p>

Il tourna son regard vers le visage sérieux de Grimmjow. Bien sûr, le bleuté savait exactement ce qu'il venait de penser. Et c'était lui qu'il venait d'entendre. Un instant, Ichigo eut envie d'aller lui aussi voir ce qui ce passait dans la tête du bleutée, histoire de prendre une petite revanche mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie et puis, tout cela était assez nouveau pour lui, même si le fait d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même dans son esprit lui était plutôt familier. Il vit l'ex-sexta sous lui froncer les sourcils alors qu'un pique de jalousie vient titiller son cœur.

-Jaloux? s'étonna Ichigo à voix haute.

Grimmjow grogna mais ne répondit pas, détournant le visage sur la gauche. Perplexe, l'adolescent se pencha sur son amant jusqu'à s'allonger sur lui, ses bras croisés sur son poitrail, son menton posé dessus.

-Grimm? Appela le plus jeune, tout en signalant au bleuté par la pensée qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Pourquoi Shiro te dérange?

-Tch! Il m'dérange pas, il est mort! Rétorqua le bleuté en enroulant un bras possessif autour de la taille du roux.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu jaloux? Continua Ichigo, de plus en plus curieux.

-J'suis pas jaloux! S'insurgea Grimmjow en fusillant du regard son amant.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard désabusé alors qu'un ricanement se faisait entendre dans l'esprit du bleuté. Ce dernier râla encore; finalement, cette histoire de pensées partagées pouvait être sacrément chiante! Il soupira encore tout en ronchonnant intérieurement. Il était cuit là, non?

-C'est juste que j'aime pas comment il était 'vec toi, c'tout! Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Ben...Il voulait juste me tuer pour prendre ma place, c'est tout, répondit l'ex-shinigami, toujours aussi perplexe.

-Ouais ben moi dans tes souvenirs, j'vois très bien qu'il voulait ton cul aussi, grinça des dents le bleuté, pris de pulsions meurtrières.

-Hein?

* * *

><p>Tadaa! :D<p>

Bon, personnellement, j'avoue n'être que moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je l'ai commencé il y a quelques mois et je l'ai laissé en suspens un bon moment donc j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre dans l'écriture de ce chapitre après tout ce temps... Un conseil pour les écrivain(e)s, n'arre^tez jamais un lemon en cours de route -'

Du coup, j'ai pas trop l'impression qu'il ait une vrai cohérence. Mais bon.

J'espère que vous, vous avez aimé! :) Si vous avez des questions ,des remarques ou des critiques, je vous en prie, laissez des reviews! x)


	10. PETITION

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Finale Noir Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

le sang enragé

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha du roi

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

sakura-okasan

Marionnette0116

Lovely-chama

Minata-nya

A votre tour :)


	11. VRAIE PETITION

Ceci est la vraie pétition pour tous les écrivains de . C'est la même que la précédente, mais en anglais :)

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Charmedlily

Longislandgirl88

Minata-nya


	12. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!

Bonjour tout le monde !

Suite à de nombreuses demandes, je vous annonce officiellement que je n'écris plus. J'ai essayé de m'y remettre plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire, j'ai perdu mon inspiration. En même temps, je n'écrivais que parce que je n'allais pas bien et que j'avais besoin de m'échapper de ma vie et de ma tête, donc c'est plutôt positif que je n'arrive plus à écrire en un sens!

En tout cas, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur, et je vous remercie infiniment de vos compliments et de votre soutien.

Même si je n'écris plus, je ne veux pas enterrer ces histoires qui me sont toujours très chères et apparemment un certain nombre d'entre vous y tiennent aussi, donc je les mets en donation! Autrement dit, si vous avez déjà imaginé une suite, et que vous vous sentez prêt(e)s à continuer mes histoires, envoyez moi par MP un extrait (ou un chapitre entier, comme vous voulez) de votre suite d'une de mes fic, et je vous laisse la fic si votre suite s'emboîte bien avec ce que j'avais commencé à écrire.

Si vous êtes plusieurs sur une fic, je la donne à celui ou celle qui aura fait la meilleure suite!

Donc tous à vos claviers!

Encore merci de votre suivi

Minata-nya


End file.
